EAH: Once upon a grade
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: Raven Queen había vivido ajena a su destino desde el día en que nació. Ahora todo su mundo dará un giro "té-rrorífico" al verse rodeada de personajes de fábula, historias sin terminar y secretos ocultos tras las paredes de Ever After High, un instituto para los hijos de los principes y princesas de los cuentos que leía de niña y de los que nunca creyó (ni cree) poder formar parte.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes principales y la historia original pertenecen al tipiño de turno (tampoco me interesa demasiado como se llame). Los cambios en la trama, el carácter de esos personajes y cualquier nombre inventado o personaje OC que introduzca aparte son míos y solo míos, CAPITO?!

**Prólogo**

Llovía.

El torrente de agua caía incesante sobre la larga capa negra mientras la figura se deslizaba entre las sombras del nublado atardecer. Ni un rayo de sol lograba colarse entre los espesos nubarrones que eran testigos de la escena que se desarrollaba en la espesura del _Bosque Encantado_.

El personaje encapuchado corría con dificultad sobre la tierra enlodada con los brazos plegados contra su torso y asegurándose de que nada tras ella la había alcanzado aún. Las gotas de sudor y lluvia se mezclaban en su rostro, mas siguió su camino hasta que al fin, en los límites del bosque, halló lo que estaba buscando: una pequeña casita de ladrillo aguantaba el azote del viento únicamente protegida por los pocos árboles que separaban el legendario escenario de cuento de la aldea más cercana.

Con esperanzas renovadas gracias al humo que despedía la destartalada chimenea, se movió torpe hasta la puerta de madera corroída y la golpeó hasta que sus nudillos enrojecieron de dolor.

Alarmada por el estruendo, Mila Sanders obvió las advertencias de su marido y abrió la puerta pensando que se trataría de algún leñador al que había sorprendido la tormenta. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para lo que el destino había decidido conducir hasta el otro lado de su puerta.

Dos ojos, anegados en lágrimas por el esfuerzo realizado, rogaban temerosos que lo que fuese que la perseguía no la hubiera seguido hasta allí. La mujer enfundada en ropas negras como la noche tenía la piel blanca como el marfil y los cabellos largos y del color del ébano. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en estado de shock, y el hermoso vestido que aquella mañana había resplandecido con elegancia, estaba ahora empapado por la lluvia y manchado de barro. A simple vista no había nada sospechoso en la menuda dama, así que Mila se acercó a la extraña con la intención de ofrecerle pasar… Hasta que los vio.

Sus ojos, cubiertos por la capucha de su capa, habían permanecido semiocultos para esconder el color violáceo con el que centelleaban al más mínimo contacto con la luz. Mila Sanders reconoció de inmediato a la única persona en todo el reino de Ever After cuyos ojos refulgían como amatistas incluso en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Trató de reaccionar y cerrar la puerta, o incluso inclinarse y pedir clemencia, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de asombrarse pues la Reina Malvada ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, apretando un espeso bulto contra su pecho e instándola a cogerlo. Tras asegurarse de que la campesina lo sujetaba con firmeza y manteniendo el agarre con un brazo, descubrió levemente la manta que lo envolvía y Mila permaneció estática al darse cuenta de que lo que tenía en su regazo no era otra cosa que aquello que el reino entero había bautizado como _"lo único que la reina había amado jamás"_. Estaba tan embelesada que se sobresaltó cuando la poderosa bruja se inclinó sobre ella y, con mirada tierna y sonrisa triste, besó la pálida y diminuta frente del bebé recién nacido. A penas sí pudo escuchar el ahogado susurro de despedida que profirió la reina antes de reanudar su llanto, dar media vuelta y adentrarse de nuevo en la negrura del Bosque Encantado, en una dirección distinta de la que había venido.

Ben Sanders, que hasta ese momento observaba todo al margen, se acercó para echar un vistazo a la criatura que ahora se removía inquieta por la ausencia de su madre. Miró a su esposa con los ojos como platos, esperando que le dijera qué debían hacer a continuación. Pero no había nada que hacer, pensó ella devolviéndole una mirada decidida: las órdenes de la Reina Malvada no podían desobedecerse. El precio sería la muerte.

La puerta de la pequeña casita se cerró lentamente, como si quisiera hacerse notar, marcando el final, más bien el principio, de su cuento de hadas. En la distancia se oía el golpetear de cascos en la tierra encharcada y una corneta de aviso.

La reina había sido capturada.

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí está mi primera historia publicada_ en esta página, _¿cómo lo veis?**

**Espero de verdad que me animéis a no dejar este fanfic, porque en realidad ya tengo pensadas unas seis temporadas! Más avanzada la trama haré capítulos aislados (alguno modificado de la serie) hasta que me harte y retome mi idea original al final de cada temporada. El objetivo final es conseguir que a alguien le interese traducirla al inglés, así que no os cortéis y mandadme reviews o mensajes con ideas que tengáis para futuros capítulos o sobre cómo puedo mejorarlo.**

**Nos veremos en el primer capítulo oficial de E.A.H. 1 el próximo sábado (siempre pondré el día de actualización) para que dé tiempo a que le echéis un vistazo al cuento, y si me satisfacen los comentarios... Nah, subiré el primer capítulo igualmente!**

**HASTA EL SÁBADO! ADIÓS!**


	2. Ch 1: Érase una Queen

**Hola, os traigo el capítulo corregido, porque me di cuenta de que tenía algún que otro fallito de escritura. Si hay más, me avisáis, ¿eh? Que no soy Superman. Además cambié DOS cosas de la trama, aunque una de ellas no es tan importante, si tenéis ganas volvéis a leeros el capítulo. El otro, en la posdata.**

**También deciros que casi seguramente subiré el segundo mañana y, creedme, merecerá la pena. ¿Qué tramas, Mickey? Oh, nada. Tan solo puedo decir que será... ¡Té-licioso!**

**P.d.: ¡Ojo al parche, cambio importante! Metí la pata de palo, no va a estudiar en E.A.H. tres años, serán DOS.**

* * *

**Érase una Queen**

- ¡Ouch! Maldición…

La mañana se había presentado cálida y soleada. Los rescoldos del verano.

- Date prisa - se oyó desde la planta baja.

- ¡Ya voy!

En la cocina, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años rodó los ojos, divertida. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito y lo sabía. Lo sabía porque ella tampoco quería que se fuera.

Examinó una última vez la casa de estilo inglés en la que vivían desde hace unos doce años.

Estaba situada en un barrio familiar donde todas eran iguales, con un pequeño jardín delante y otro detrás, separadas por vallas blancas de un metro de alto. Observó las paredes de color crema, la moqueta de un elegante tono granate y las escaleras de madera de cerezo.

Todo en aquella casa era luminoso y alegre, como los numerosos marcos con fotos que adornaban el amplio salón. Todo había sido colocado así en su día por una razón, pero a partir de las diez en punto todo se convertiría en recuerdos de tiempos que jamás volverían.

Respiró hondo y volvió la vista al techo, esperando oír pasos bajando al primer piso de un momento a otro.

Mientras, una muchacha de 15 años reabría por cuarta vez sus maletas para comprobar que no faltaba nada por meter. En un gesto nervioso jugueteó con la pulsera de dijes que llevaba desde que tenía memoria y las cerró todas de nuevo, buscando cada cosa en el cuaderno de notas en el que había hecho una lista de lo que quería conservar cuando se fuera.

Estaba nerviosa. Aquello era grande, muy grande. No se sentía lista.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su pequeña crisis y un hombre, también en sus cuarenta, asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

La habitación de la joven estaba pintada en tonos oscuros (la única de la casa), un morado pálido, y los muebles eran o bien de ese color o negros, fruto de una etapa de oposición a la autoridad que había superado tras la dolorosa experiencia de su primer y último piercing. Había quedado claro que su cuerpo no aceptaría más agujeros que los de las orejas.

Sobre su cama estaban las cinco maletas plateadas que se llevaría, y solo tres de ellas eran para ropa, zapatos y chaquetas y accesorios, respectivamente. No necesitaba más prendas, compraría el resto al llegar a su destino.

Las otras dos eran para libros, álbumes, CDs y demás objetos de valor afectivo que pudiera haber echado en falta tras mudarse a la residencia de su nuevo instituto/internado.

Cuando supo, aquella primavera, que tendría que marcharse de Far Away para estudiar en la academia más prestigiosa de Ever After, no quiso perder tiempo lamentándose y decidió aprovechar al máximo los últimos tres meses que pasaría con su familia y amigos en la ciudad que la había visto crecer mientras trataba de asimilar lo que se le venía encima con toda la madurez que le fuera posible.

Aún en la puerta, el hombre preguntó:

- ¿Las bajo ya?

Ella asintió resignada, permitiendo que cogiera dos maletas y saliese rápidamente de la habitación.

Se sintió mal por él. Su padre no sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones y acababa corriendo, como si así todo fuera a terminar antes. Pero él también deseaba poder retrasar al máximo su partida, por lo que he ahí la causa de su notable estrés.

Apareció de nuevo para coger otras dos maletas y llevarlas a la entrada, cabeza gacha y mirada perdida. Antes de poder tocarlas, ella agarró el asa de una de ellas y le miró con una disculpa en forma de sonrisa.

- Esta la bajo yo.

Ninguno de los tres miembros de la pequeña familia solía hablar mucho cuando se trataba de sobrellevar una pérdida, y a eso había que sumarle el hecho de que jamás habían tenido que sufrir una tan dolorosa.

Ben Sanders cabeceó, miró un momento a su hija y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, alejándose por el pasillo.

Ella solo levantó la última maleta, la cual contenía su libreta de composiciones, una foto de ella con sus padres y su diario, y salió del que había sido su cuarto por doce años, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No sintió la necesidad de echar un último vistazo: había tenido tiempo de sobra durante su vigilia de la noche anterior.

Bajó ágilmente las escaleras para detenerse en el final, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se giró para ver a su madre apoyada en la encimera de granito a través del arco de la cocina.

- ¿Te has alisado el pelo? - Mila Sanders alzó una ceja al ver el por lo general ondulado pelo de la chica caer en cascada hasta la altura de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros pitillo negros; solo los dos mechones del frente de sus cabellos _como el ébano,_ con reflejos púrpura, moldeados en dos voluminosos bucles.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta holgada blanca con dibujos en gris sobre la que lucía una brillante chaqueta de cuero negro (su favorita). Se había decidido por sus botines negros con tachuelas plateadas y un collar de eslabones para completar el conjunto. Maquillaje, el mínimo.

Se detuvo, como siempre, en sus ojos, que al crecer habían adquirido una tonalidad lavanda en los días claros que pasaba a ser violeta brillante en los nublados. Su rostro se había afilado ligeramente con el paso a la adolescencia, pero seguía siendo pálido _como la nieve_, igual que el primer día. Por último, reparó en sus uñas, inusualmente limadas en punta, una extraña costumbre que se había agenciado gracias a la influencia de su amiga más íntima.

En los últimos años se le había hecho demasiado evidente el parecido con _ella_. Eran idénticas. Salvo por los labios: los labios de Raven Ebony Queen, a diferencia de los rosados de su auténtica madre, eran rojos. _Como la sangre_.

- Sí, ya sabes: cole nuevo, look nuevo - contestó notando la inspección a la que la estaban sometiendo. Su madre había empezado a hacerlo hacía poco y de vez en cuando, asegurándole lo mucho que se parecía a la reina en cada ocasión. Ella, por su parte, observó a sus dos padres una vez que el señor Sanders se situó a la derecha de su esposa y frente a ella.

Ambos tenían el pelo del color de la arena, él más oscuro que ella, la piel tostada y los ojos marrones y verdes, respectivamente. Nadie habría creído que era su hija biológica, incluida ella misma, así que nunca trataron de ocultárlo.

En realidad solo la identidad de su madre había permanecido en secreto hasta que cuatro meses atrás, el ministro del Rey Bueno, después de años de exhaustiva búsqueda, había dado con el paradero de la princesa perdida y, en su presencia, había ordenado a sus padres que recogieran todas sus cosas para poder llevársela.

Aún recordaba la impresión que le causó saber la verdad. Estaba tan impactada que por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarse arrastrar fuera de la casa. Pero al salir de la conmoción inicial, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante: apelar a la reputación de la Reina Malvada.

En cuanto los hombres del rey vieron la fiereza de su negativa a abandonar su hogar, y temiendo la ira de la futura soberana, no tuvieron más remedio que dejarla quedar a condición de matricularse inmediatamente en el instituto al que asistiría junto con otros jóvenes de sangre real.

Incluso se había negado a conocer a su padre. Les dijo que no estaba lista.

Y no lo estaba.

- Bueno... - Raven esperó a que su padre dijera algo, pero este se quedó callado observándola sin saber qué añadir. Definitivamente, aquello no era lo suyo.

- ¿Lo tienes todo, cielo? - intervino la señora Sanders en un vano intento de disminuir la tensión. Raven desvió la mirada y simplemente dijo:

- Supongo.

- Bueno, pues… Te están esperando - pudo ver como el señor Sanders imitó su gesto por el rabillo del ojo, como esperaba que hiciera, y lo tomó como una señal: saltó como un resorte, abandonando su posición junto a las escaleras, y en solo un segundo se encontraba abrazándolos a ambos entre sollozos, los cuales simbolizaban todo un verano de nervios, dudas… Un mar de sentimientos encontrados que ya no era capaz de reprimir. Sobre todo porque en su interior sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus padres de acogida, aquellos que tanto amor le habían dado durante los primeros quince años de su vida.

Caminó hacia el carruaje que la esperaba al final del camino de losas blancas que atravesaba el cuidado jardín de los Sanders.

La calle, usualmente bulliciosa, estaba desierta. _Seguro que la han cortado_, pensó.

Dos lacayos se habían encargado ya de cargar las maletas en la parte trasera del anticuado medio de transporte. Al llegar al borde de la acera, el ministro de la vez anterior se inclinó con fingido respeto, que Raven captó enseguida, y le abrió la puerta, esperando a que subiera el estrecho peldaño hundido en el suelo de la extravagante carroza. Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a ella – no sin cierto temor – tratando de agarrar su maleta del mismo modo en que el señor Sanders lo había hecho hacía escasos minutos.

Esta vez no hubo disculpa.

A la vista estaba que aquellos hombres no la respetarían si no empezaba a comportarse (o a verse, al menos) como la villana en la que estaba destinada a convertirse. Mantuvo su mejor mirada glacial mientras el lacayo retrocedía temblando, tropezando en el proceso, hasta retomar su posición inicial.

Ya más relajada, la introdujo en el interior del vehículo y, respirando hondo, se giró.

Allí, en la puerta principal, su madre reprimía a duras penas el llanto apoyándose en el hombro de su padre, quien acariciaba tiernamente su melena castaña en un vano intento de ayudarla a serenarse. Les sonrió con esfuerzo y comenzó a volverse, pero se paró cuando sus ojos se toparon con otro par de color anaranjado que en otros tiempos habían sido del marrón del chocolate. No pudo contener una pequeña risa nostálgica al ver que hasta el anciano gorila, vestido con camisa playera y pantalones cortos, había ido a despedirla, sentado en su silla de jardín del porche vecino.

Echaría de menos al viejo señor Mason*****. Aunque el único recuerdo que tenía de su forma humana era un vídeo casero que su padre había hecho a sus dos años de edad, el mismo día en el que se convirtió en aquel perezoso primate, tan distinto al cascarrabias que solía gritarle de niña cada vez que ponía un pie en su amado césped. Alzó la mano en señal de despedida, y tuvo tiempo de ver cómo él correspondía su gesto antes de sentir la portezuela cerrarse tras de sí.

Miró por la ventana a la vez que el carruaje se ponía en marcha, rumbo a la estación. Vio como sus padres se difuminaban en la distancia al igual que su casa. La casa que habían comprado gracias a la enorme suma que la reina les había facilitado para su manutención, dejando una nota con el lugar donde se hallaba entre las mantas que la cubrían aquella noche.

La carroza siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las afueras de Far Away, cerca de la casa de la última persona a la que vería antes de abandonar la ciudad.

Cuando sintió el golpetear de cascos en el asfalto, Livett se incorporó rápidamente para ver pasar a su mejor amiga. Raven la ubicó en seguida, ataviada con un vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas y manga larga, medias de rayas negras y blancas y sus botas militares del mismo color: su habitual estilo gótico.

Se miraron fijamente, y estuvo tentada a decir algo, hacer algo, pero desechó la idea en el acto. Le había hecho prometer que sería como si no fuera a irse por siempre jamás. No sabía qué era, pero algo le decía que Liv no daría su amistad por perdida así como así.

En solo unos minutos el séquito llegó a la concurrida estación de tren de Far Away. En realidad la razón de aquella aglomeración era que habían reservado una línea entera para su uso exclusivo, por lo que las demás locomotoras tendrían que esperar. Rodando los ojos, se sentó en una esquina del vagón de lujo que le había indicado el ministro a la vez que descansaba el mentón en el reverso de su mano para mirar más cómodamente por el cristal.

Apenas notó el momento en que el tren se puso en movimiento, pues se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

Desde que supo la identidad de su verdadera madre, infinidad de preguntas habían surgido tan solo en las primeras semanas: ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias para esconderla si al final acabarían encontrándola?, ¿qué sentido tiene abandonar a un bebé en una choza humilde cuando podría haberse criado en un castillo lleno de comodidades y lujos?

Y la más reciente de todas: ¿por qué, pudiendo usar su magia para ocultarse de sus perseguidores, se había dejado atrapar tan fácilmente? Cuanto más pensaba Raven en su madre, más dudas se agolpaban en su mente. Era una sensación extraña, como si algo no encajara en aquella historia.

Fuera lo que fuese, sintió que pronto lo averiguaría.

Un silbato resonó en el tren indicando que se acercaban a un túnel. Cerró la ventana con cuidado de asegurar bien el cerrojo y se acurrucó en su asiento esperando a que la energía fluyera a su alrededor.

Los portales ferroviarios eran una de las innovaciones más importantes en la modernización del reino. Lo malo era que un portal era incapaz de conectar más de dos sitios, por lo que solo las ciudades tenían acceso a casi todos los puntos de Ever After. En las demás, con suerte, había un túnel para ir a la ciudadela en la que se encontraba el palacio real.

En menos de un minuto, la luz inundaba de nuevo el paisaje y el tren aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse en la estación. Ante ella se alzaba la villa de Book End, situada a los pies de la institución a la que asistiría los dos próximos semestres.

Raven siguió a los hombres, que cargaban sus maletas, pero se detenía de vez en cuando a contemplar los diversos escaparates. Era como un centro comercial al aire libre y el triple de grande. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había perdido de vista a los lacayos y al ministro, pero no se preocupó pues podía ver el edificio desde donde estaba.

Caminó despacio, admirando cada tienda individualmente: de ropa, peluquería, spa… Incluso una en la que vendían muebles carísimos. ¿Quién compraría esos muebles tan caros? O mejor dicho, ¿quién podría? También vio una tetería más adelante y muy cerca de esta, una zapatería. En su interior pudo ver a una joven correteando de arriba a abajo con un montón de cajas a cuestas. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue: "menudo mogollón de zapatos".

Retomó el paso hasta que cesaron los comercios y se topó con un precioso puente de piedra gris que pasaba sobre el río, al final del cual el ministro del Rey Bueno la esperaba visiblemente impaciente.

Y allí, frente a ella, majestuoso como ningún otro, se erguía el que sería su hogar a partir de ese día.

Ever After High.

* * *

***_Meison (pronunciación, por si acaso)_**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo habéis estado? Dios, es el capítulo más largo de mi vida y aún así no me conformo.**

**Wow, estoy flipando: DOS reviews! Y ninguno de mi hermano, así que es un logro, lo juro.**

**Bueeeno, aquí tenéis el primer episodio de mi super saga. Tengo muchas ganas de ver donde acaba todo esto y de verdad espero que os guste y que sigáis esta aventura hasta que os aburráis o veáis que empiezo a flaquear.**

**Como le he dicho a _gothicgirlGXD, _trataré de incluir a todos los personajes, incluso los que aparecen muy de vez en cuando. Sobre todo avisaros de que aún no he leído los libros de Ever After High, así que cualquier ayudita a ese respecto sería de agradecer: seguro que hay muchos detalles que desconozco y que me serían útiles al avanzar la historia.**

**¿Habéis pillado lo del apellido de los padres de Raven? No lo hice con los nombres también porque sinceramente no se me ocurrió nada.**

**En fin, esta vez tardaré mucho más en subir el próximo capítulo (exámenes, claro, todos hemos pasado por esto), pero trataré de no exceder las tres semanas de espera.**

**Vale, ahora sí, ADIOOOS!**


	3. Ch 2: Castillo de naipes

**¡Hola! Antes de que os pongáis a leer como si fuerais Ashlynn Ella con zapatos nuevos en las manos, os recomiendo que leáis la nota que puse al principio del capítulo uno ayer. ¿He dicho "recomiendo"? ¡Ufff, no sé qué me pasa hoy! Quería decir: leedlo o si no... ¡QUE OS CORTEN LA CABEZA!**

**... Sabéis que es broma, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya dejo de desvariar. ¡A leer, fanfictioners!**

* * *

**Castillo de naipes**

La fachada era irregular y de un color crema que reflejaba los incidentes rayos del sol. Pisos enteros sobresalían de entre el inferior y el superior a estos, dando la impresión de que la estructura se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

"¿Es una broma?"

La base del edificio era notablemente menor al total del área formada por las puntas de todas las torres, unas circulares y otras rectas. La más alta, observó, de ocho pisos de altura.

"¿Es que quieren lapidarme?"

- Alteza - la voz socarrona del ministro la sacó de sus pensamientos -, iré a avisar e su llegada a la administración. Espere aquí, por favor - dijo mientras se giraba para perderse entre los densos muros de la peculiar institución.

Los terrenos de Ever After High ocupaban lo mismo, sino más, que toda la villa de Book End y estaban separados de esta por el río Timeless, el cual nacía en el Reino de Invierno, pasaba por el del Norte y desembocaba en el del Sur, dividiendo Ever After en dos.

Tras ellos podía verse el inicio de la infinita masa de árboles que constituía el Bosque Encantado, tan inmenso que abarcaba cada uno de los territorios con sus frondosos brazos. Ya que, irónicamente, su linde dibujaba la silueta de un árbol colosal cuyas ramas daban alcance a los reinos superiores mientras que las raíces desaparecían a medida que se encontraban con las llanuras del sur.

Aún con todo, pudo distinguir lo que parecían unos coloridos jardines con pasillos de piedra interconectados que adornaban los alrededores.

Curiosa (y cuidadosa), Raven subió las escaleras de la entrada hasta situarse bajo el marco del portón principal, abierto de par en par. Desde allí pudo ver interminables filas de taquillas, techos abovedados y hermosas vidrieras en lo alto de los muros, iluminando un sin fin de pasillos "sin fin".

Todo estaba decorado de forma exquisita, desde las macetas en las esquinas hasta los suelos de mármol impolutos.

De pronto oyó el sonido de trompetas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los corredores estaban atestados de estudiantes que no llegaron a verla, pues se apresuró a esconderse tras la gran puerta de gruesa madera.

Vestidos elegantes, coronas brillantes y algún que otro gigante desfilaban frente a ella, abstrayéndola hasta tal punto que no se percató de que un hombre ya entrado en años, canoso y trajeado, vociferaba detrás de ella por tercera vez consecutiva.

- ¡Señorita Queen!

Se volvió de inmediato para enfrentar a la persona que la llamaba, a cuya derecha se encontraba el ministro real con su característica sonrisa.

- Perdón, yo... - el hombre enarcó una ceja y ella se apresuró a hablar -, todavía no me acostumbro a ese nombre.

Esperaba que esa explicación satisficiera a su interlocutor, pero en vez de eso su respuesta fue enderezar la espalda y alzar la barbilla con gesto altanero.

- No perdamos más tiempo. Sígame, por favor - y se encaminó hacia uno de los pasillos seguido del ministro y, un poco más atrás, de ella.

Volvió a oírse el singular trompeteo y el recinto se abarrotó de alumnos con libros y cuadernos que andaban apurados hacia su siguiente clase de la mañana. Raven se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, muchos se la quedaban mirando con curiosidad, incluso con desconcierto, pero no supo muy bien por qué.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo poco concurrido, aunque seguía notando alguna miradita discreta tras ella. El hombre mayor se detuvo y abrió una puerta de madera oscura, flanqueada por - frunció el ceño - un niño y una niña rubios y algo rechonchos, con pecas y ataviados con prendas de estilo tirolés y botas de montaña, que sonrieron inocentemente mientras ellos entraban en la estancia.

La puerta se cerró y Raven se encontró en lo que parecía ser un despacho amueblado a más no poder con los más diversos artilugios, cachivaches y antigüedades que pudiera imaginar. El hombre se sentó en una especie de silla-trono detrás de un robusto escritorio y ordenó un par de papeles antes de dirigirse a ella de nuevo.

- Tome asiento - se limitó a decir. Había otra silla del mismo tipo, menos ostentosa, al otro lado y en la que Raven se acomodó como pudo, pues era regia como las piedras.

Posó su maleta a un lado (no se había separado de ella en todo el viaje), juntó las manos sobre su regazo y se dispuso a aguantar el sermón de bienvenida.

- Bueno, señorita Queen, bienvenida a Ever After High. Soy Milton Grimm, director de este centro - ¿tendrían todos los adultos una sonrisa tan falsa por allí?, se preguntó -. Sus cosas ya están en su dormitorio. Cuartos compartidos, por cierto. Como es su primer año se le asignará un tutor de entre el alumnado para que no tenga problemas con el funcionamiento de las instalaciones. Mañana a primera hora recibirá un horario y un mapa con la ubicación de las aulas. Los profesores serán indulgentes _una_ vez - la miró fijamente haciendo énfasis en "una" - si se retrasa, pero solo porque es nueva aquí. Ahora, si no le importa...

Le acercó una pequeña carpeta, un expediente, para que lo firmara. No sabía muy bien por qué debía hacerlo, pero se inclinó sobre el primer folio para leerlo.

_**Fecha de nacimiento:**__ 25 de Noviembre._

_**Dormitorio:**__ 101_

_**Cuento:**__ Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos._

Se estremeció cuando leyó lo siguiente:

_**Personaje:**__ la Madrastra Malvada de Blancanieves._

Había más datos, como su dirección de Far Away, su antiguo instituto y un anexo con información sobre sus padres adoptivos.

Firmó en el lugar indicado y regresó cada impreso a su lugar. Antes de cerrar el archivo, echó un último vistazo a su nombre, escrito en letras grandes y de color morado oscuro: Raven Ebony Queen.

Ebony...

El día en el que se enteró de la verdad, se pasó horas llorando en su cuarto como nunca antes lo había hecho. No por su auténtica procedencia o por saber que la separarían de su familia, sino por cómo había reaccionado ante todo aquello: como una Reina Malvada.

De repente había temido convertirse en un monstruo sin corazón, perderse a sí misma. Pero Mila Sanders, recostada a su lado en la cama, le había explicado por qué eso no iba a pasar.

_- ¿Sabes de dónde viene tu nombre, Raven?_

_- Sí, claro, de la pulsera. Cada dije tiene gravada una letra y así supisteis que mi nombre era Raven._

_- Bueno, sí, pero me refería a tu segundo nombre: Ebony._

_- Siempre he pensado que era como te habría gustado llamar a tu hija._

_-Pues no. Te lo puse por tu madre. Ese es _su _nombre._

Recordó cómo se le habían abierto los ojos como platos mientras que Mila no dejaba de sonreírle con ternura.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Te contaré algo. El día que naciste, el Rey Bueno quiso abrir las puertas del castillo para presentarte oficialmente a todo el pueblo. Muchos periodistas, ricos y plebeyos asistieron, Ben y yo también. Nos habíamos concentrado en la plazoleta de la entrada y el Rey había ordenado colocar dos tronos en lo alto de las escaleras para que se sentara la Reina, rodeada de guardias._

_»__El Rey estaba ocupado respondiendo a las preguntas de la prensa y tu madre parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba recostada en su asiento cogiéndote en brazos y te acunaba suavemente, mirándote con adoración. Fue entonces cuando la gente empezó a llamarte de aquella forma: "lo único que la Reina había amado jamás"._

En aquel momento Raven no había podido evitar pensar que quizás aquellas cosas tan horribles que se decían acerca de su madre fueran simples especulaciones. A lo mejor no era tan mala. Después de todo, parecía haberla querido de verdad.

_- La noche que te dejó conmigo, no podía parar de pensar en eso - _había dicho Mila, nostálgica _-._ _Te parecías tanto a ella, y en mi interior supe que tú también llegarías a amar a alguien algún día, a pesar de tu destino._

_»Y para no olvidarlo, te llamé así._

Ebony. Como su madre. La única herencia que la Reina Malvada le había dejado a parte de su pulsera y sus poderes.

Y su destino.

- Bueno - habló el director, guardando el fichero en su sitio -, supongo que hemos terminado. Ahora, si lo desea, puede dar una vuelta por el instituto y visitar las instalaciones. Tiene permiso para entrar en las aulas y ver cómo se imparte clase, pero no moleste a los profesores ni distraiga a sus alumnos.

Eso le recordó al sistema de las universidades, pero por un día. Puede que aquel colegio no estuviera tan mal.

- Y, por último, toque esto - le tendió una campanilla dorada del tamaño de una bellota - cuando desee ir a ver su habitación. Sus clases empiezan mañana. Buenos días.

Y se giró sobre su asiento, ignorándola, esperando a que se fuera.

- Esto, ¿puedo salir del…?

- Sí - la cortó sin mirarla.

"Vaaale, que personaje más raro."

Agarró el asa de su maleta y tiró de ella para poder desplazarla sobre las ruedas. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y sonrió tímidamente a los jóvenes "guardianes" antes de perderse por los pasillos de Ever After High.

Caminó y caminó. Vio grandes jardines rebosantes de flores y una gran cafetería con árboles enormes a modo de pilares.

Aunque en la placa de la entrada ponía Castillería.

Siguió caminando hasta dar con un auditorio en el que otra placa ponía Haditorio, y un gimnasio al aire libre en el que se leía Grimmnasio. Rodó los ojos y se decidió por echar un vistazo desde las gradas.

En la pista de atletismo había una fila de chicos en chándal estirando antes de la inminente carrera. Un poco más atrás, un grupo más numeroso esperaba su turno, unos estirando y otros sentados y con cara de aburrimiento. Dos de entre todos los alumnos llamaron su atención.

El primero estaba en el grupo de los corredores. A pesar del espantoso uniforme que vestía, parecía ser el único al que le sentaba bien. Llevaba una corona dorada ajustada a la cabeza y que apresaba sus brillantes cabellos rubios. Pero no tan brillantes como sus dientes, pudo comprobar cuando les brindó una cejadora sonrisa de autosuficiencia a unas chicas detrás de él y estas cayeron al suelo, deslumbradas. Unos instantes después, el profesor - ¡una galleta de jengibre gigante! - dio la señal de salida y los muchachos empezaron a correr, el "príncipe encantador" con clara ventaja.

La segunda, sentada junto a los que descansaban, era con diferencia la que más destacaba. No por vestir de manera distinta o por tener un peinado raro. En realidad ni siquiera podía vérselo, pues toda ella estaba envuelta en una larga capa roja. La sujetaba por los bordes, cerrándola a su alrededor, y se ajustaba la caperuza cada dos por tres, un tic nervioso seguramente adquirido tras hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Al contrario que sus compañeros, ella estaba tensa, inclinada hacia delante y atenta a la carrera, como si se muriese de ganas de unirse a ellos.

Raven salió de allí y se dirigió a otra ala del inmenso edificio. En verdad necesitaría un mapa o se perdería. Se encaminó por un pasillo que parecía estrecharse a cada paso andado hasta detenerse frente a la puerta semiabierta de una clase de la que salían gritos y jadeos de sorpresa. Asustada, leyó el cartel de la pared, solo para descubrir las palabras _Literatura Fabulosa_ escritas en él.

Confusa, agrandó el hueco de la puerta y vio a un montón de estudiantes sentados en filas en mesas escalonadas, de nuevo, como en las universidades o los colegios privados.

"Pues claro, Raven, _esto _es un instituto privado." Y se palmeó la frente mentalmente mientras observaba cómo un hombre larguirucho y con sombrero de copa brincaba de un lado a otro gesticulando y vociferando sin parar.

- ¡Y allí estaba yo, Jack B. Nimble, al pie del cañón humeante! Es una suerte que no me quemara. ¡A saber lo que habría pasado de haber sido un caldero!

Finalmente se coló por el estrecho espacio de la puerta y, sintiéndose descortés, preguntó:

- Ejem, disculpe - de inmediato todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Raven inspiró hondo (odiaba ser el centro de atención) y continuó -, ¿podría quedarme un rato a ver su clase?

El profesor Nimble caminó, más bien trotó, hacia ella, provocando que pegara su espalda contra el muro y abriera los ojos, sobresaltada. Él no debió darse cuenta. La miró atentamente, de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda, en diagonal y en círculos, y cuando acabó sonrió con simpatía y habló como si se estuviera dirigiendo a toda la clase. Quizás lo estuviese haciendo.

- ¡Ah, la chica nueva! ¡Adelante, adelante! ¡Pero cuidado, no iré más lento solo porque te hayas incorporado en último lugar! ¡Que no tiene por qué ser el peor! Recuerdo una vez…

El profesor Nimble empezó una interminable perorata sobre algo de lo que Raven perdió el hilo casi antes de empezar. Aún contra la pared, se arrastró hasta sentarse sobre el suelo inesperadamente tibio, y entreabrió su maleta para sacar su cuaderno de notas en el que hacía listas y las colgaba en el tablón de su mesa de estudios. Empezó una nueva con el título Profesores con Jack B. Nimble.

De repente oyó un grito que venía de justo delante de ella.

- ¡AH! ¡SEÑORITA!

- ¿Qué? - respondió, encogiéndose todo lo que le fue posible.

- ¿Qué-es-eso? - preguntó el profesor señalándola como si la acusara de cometer un crimen.

Raven alzó la mano y, dudosa, respondió:

- Un boli.

Él se acercó a ella aún más, si cabe, cogió el bolígrafo y lo examinó detenidamente hasta que profirió otro sonoro grito, esta vez de júbilo.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Atención, clase, mirad. ¡Esto es un boli! B-o-l-i. ¡Ja! Fascinante.

- Am, profesor… - trató de decir algo, pero la cortó.

- Señorita, debería despedirse de su "boli" de una forma más elegante que hacer listas de nombres - le giñó un ojo, cómplice, y continuó -. En los alrededores no se venden estas cosas de _normis*_, ¿sabe? En cuanto necesite un recambio, ¡se acabó la aventura! ¡Por todos los finales felices, qué horror! ¡Historias sin terminar, tramas sin desenredar!

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? - le sonrió de vuelta, comprendiendo al fin la dinámica del profesor Nimble de hacer de todo una aventura extraordinaria.

- ¡Pues qué más, querida! ¡Usa pluma! - exclamó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo - ¡Aquí todos usamos plumas mágicas! ¡Son prácticas! No usan tinta y si te cansas, escriben por ti. ¡Pero solo si las tratas bien! Además, son personalizables.

- Conseguiré una de esas plumas, se lo prometo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Promesas! Eso me da una idea. ¡Atención todos, deberes para mañana, por cortesía de la chica nueva! Deberéis redactar un final para la _boli-tástica _aventura de nuestra nueva incorporación al cuento. Inventaos un pasado, plasmad vuestra visión del presente, ¡jugad con el futuro! ¡Su futuro! Ahora está en vuestras manos.

Dejó la última palabra en el aire, como si fuera a continuar. Raven se inclinó, curiosa. Pero el profesor Nimble, en vez de soltar un grito de los suyos, susurró:

- Buena suerte.

Trompetas. Se acabó la clase.

Los alumnos se levantaron apresuradamente para, supuso, huir de los desvaríos de su maestro. A Raven le gustaba el profesor de literatura fabulosa, y sobre todo la idea de tomar las riendas de su destino.

Esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado para levantarse e irse, pero alguien le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro con el dedo y se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

Si había creído que los personajes que había conocido hasta el momento eran excéntricos, solo podía deberse a que hasta ese momento no se había topado con este.

Lo primero que vio fue turquesa. Y morado. Rizos, montones de rizos. Volantes de colores y finalmente, taza. En la cabeza. Con animal dentro.

"Ay, madre."

- ¡Hola!

La chica plantada delante de ella mediría un metro y cuarenta y tantos centímetros, compensados con unos tacones de vértigo en forma de… ¿asa? Su vestido estaba repleto de lazos y de capas de telas de distintos materiales y cortes. El pequeño roedor comenzó a olisquear el aire desde dentro del sombrerito que la muchacha llevaba puesto. Él también tenía uno, y a mayores una pajarita. La voz de la joven le pareció algo aguda, pero dulce. Le estaba sonriendo y parecía simpática. Raven tenía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte, pero ¿dónde?

- Eh, hola.

- Entonceees, ¿de verdad eres una alumna nueva?

Sí, parecía simpática, pero cuando sus labios se estiraron para ensanchar su sonrisa, su aspecto se tornó, honestamente, el de una lunática. De nuevo, Raven pensó que aquella chica le resultaba familiar.

- Pues sí, empiezo mañana.

- Pero el curso empezó hace dos días. ¿Te has escaqueado? ¡¿Estás loca majareta?! - hizo gestos circulares con los dedos que el ratoncillo imitó graciosamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - se apresuró a responder - Es que, como no había estudiado aquí antes, tuvimos que organizar unos trámites extra.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué pena!

- ¿Disculpa? – frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación coherente. Aunque quizás no debería dados los antecedentes desde su llegada a Ever After High.

- ¡Eso! Habría sido la mar de té-tástico tener a otra wonderlaniana por aquí.

Mientras hablaba, y como por arte de magia, se sacó una tetera rosa de debajo de su sombrero-taza y empezó a servir té en él, habiéndose posado el ratoncito previamente en su hombro.

- Eh, ¿wonderqué?

- ¡No, no, wonderqué no! ¡Wonderlaniana! Quizás sí estés chiflada después de todo.

Se encontraban fuera del aula, en el pasillo, rodeadas de una marabunta de estudiantes. Como si una fuerza extraña le hubiera susurrado que allí había algo que ver, Raven miró por el rabillo del ojo, analizando el gentío. Entre la muchedumbre vio a dos chicas que, como en el Grimmnasio, captaron su atención sobre los otros adolescentes.

Una de ellas caminaba recta, muy recta, con la cabeza alta y los hombros hacia atrás. Su voluminosa cabellera negra y pelirroja hacía juego con su atuendo, un vestido entallado con vuelos de rejilla rojos y con motivos de corazones. También en su maquillaje, ya que tenía dibujada esa misma forma en los labios y, mucho más grande, en casi toda la parte izquierda de la cara.

A su lado, una chica en apariencia más joven le daba conversación. Llevaba el pelo gris violáceo recogido en dos grandes coletas y vestía una minifalda morada con leggins transparentes a rallas y un gorrito con forma de orejas de gato. Cuando su amiga le respondió, su boca se agigantó en una horrenda mueca hasta que tomó la forma de una espeluznante sonrisa. Con todo, sus ojos felinos desprendían afecto hacia su compañera.

¡Ahora todo encajaba! ¡Aquellas chicas eran personajes de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_!

- ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! Tú eres…

- Madeline Hatter, hija del Sombrerero Loco, a tu _servicio_ - y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, pero la postura adoptada incluía a la tetera boca abajo, por lo que el té se derramó por el suelo sin que nadie pareciera notarlo -. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, portadora de_ b-o-l-i-s_?

Finalmente comprendió por qué le sonaba tanto aquella chica: el cuento de Alicia había sido uno de sus favoritos y de niña solía pedirle a su madre que le leyera la edición con dibujos que tenían en casa.

- Encantada de conocerte, Madeline. Es un verdadero honor. Yo soy Raven San…

Paró en seco. Sanders ya no era su nombre, debía empezar a presentarse como Raven Queen, la hija de Ebony Queen.

- ¿San? ¿Eres del Reino de Verano? - Madeline puso morritos a modo de adorable puchero.

- ¡No! Eh, soy Raven. Sí, solo Raven - otra cosa era que estuviese preparada para ver huir a la gente ante la sola mención de su nombre.

- ¡Ah, muy bien! Encantada, Raven, Solo Raven. Dime, ¿te gusta el té? - movió la tetera de un lado a otro bruscamente -. Porque mi padre y yo hemos montado una sombrerería/tetería en Book End. ¡Podríamos ir y divertirnos! ¿Sabes? En la tetería de mi padre, ¡la hora del té es a todas horas!

- Jajaja, sí, la he visto - rió entusiasmada, advirtiendo la posibilidad de haber hecho su primera amiga. De ser así, que se tratara de su personaje de cuento favorito solo lo hacía mejor -. Me encantaría, pero todavía tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Ni siquiera he desecho aún mis maletas - y señaló el asa de su equipaje de mano.

- ¡Oh, descuida! Y con "descuida" no me estoy refiriendo a que la olvides por ahí - risilla -. ¡Yo te ayudaré! Desharemos tus maletas en lo que un cerdito tarda en construir una casa de paja. _¿Cuántos cerditos hacen falta para que estornude una ballena?**_

- Eh, ¿qué?

- Es enigmañol, tontita, la lengua oficial del País de las Maravillas. Significa que si has traído mucho equipaje - mientras hablaban, atravesaron la marea de estudiantes y los pasillos del ala Este. Pasaron bajo un gran arco que daba al exterior, bajaron unas escaleras y siguieron un camino de piedra que conducía a un edificio anexo que, para descanso de Raven, estaba construido correctamente según el canon de los castillos modernos.

- No, solo cuatro más aparte de esta.

- ¡Genial! ¡Oye! Cuando vayamos a la tetería pasaremos a comprarte el material que necesitas. Y, a propósito, ¿te parece bien que para mi proyecto de literatura fabulosa te llame Lady Bon-Bon du Chocolat? ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir! ¿A que es dulce?

- Eh… Sí, está… de fábula. Oye, Madeline…

- ¡Llámame Maddie! - el animalito (de nuevo acomodado en el sombrero) chilló al unísono - ¡Ah, y este es Chisgarabís, mi lirón! - el cual la saludó levantando su diminuta chistera.

Raven volvió a sonreír e inclinó la cabeza en respuesta. Le caía genial esta chica. ¿Cómo se habría llevado con Liv, tan realista y seria como era?

- Está bien, Maddie. ¿Podrías decirme a dónde vamos? - no quería ser grosera pero no pudo evitar el tono escéptico en su voz. Después de todo, se trataba de la hija del Sombrerero Loco.

- ¡A tu cuarto, claro! - siguió caminando con seguridad.

- ¡Oh! - ¡aquel edificio era la residencia! - No te preocupes, no tienes que buscarlo, el director me dio una…

Pero cuando alzó la vista al frente, se quedó de piedra. Allí, justo delante de ellas, estaba la habitación 101.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- A veces, cuando hago cosas por primera vez, como aún no sé que son imposibles, se vuelven posibles. Pero como ahora ya lo sé, no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo - se encogió de hombros y dio un par de saltitos hacia la puerta -. ¡Venga! ¡Entremos ya!

Tenía que admitir que los ánimos de Maddie eran contagiosos. Con renovado optimismo, dejó a un lado sus penas, sus miedos e inseguridades, las despedidas, los cambios drásticos y los disparates en cada esquina. Tenía que ser fuerte. Cuanto más se opusiera, más difíciles se pondrían las cosas. Ahora aquel era su hogar.

Inspiró hondo por enésima vez esa mañana y giró suavemente el lustroso pomo de la puerta.

La luz iluminaba hasta el rincón más solitario. Un estrecho pasillo conducía a una amplia estancia perfectamente recogida y amueblada. El suelo era un mosaico de placas rojas, unas más claras que otras, y las paredes tenían preciosos dibujos en toda su blanca extensión. Bueno, blanca en la mitad izquierda, la otra estaba pintada de morado oscuro, casi negro.

De repente creyó ver un destello, como de luz incidiendo en cristal, y aparto la vista, sintiendo el súbito impulso de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Pero no lo hizo, algo captó su atención. Más bien alguien.

Una hermosa muchacha daba los últimos retoques a una especie de busto sobre el que descansaba una intrincada corona de joyas. Sus cabellos rubios, algunos mechones casi cenicientos, se mecían grácilmente con cada movimiento que hacía. Su vestido rojo y de encaje dorado era, sin lugar a dudas, el más caro que había visto hasta el momento. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que llevó a Raven a clavar su mirada en ella.

Fue su anillo. Y sus pendientes.

Y sus labios.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Azul contra violeta. Y su vida, tal y como siempre la había conocido, se acabó. Se derrumbó. Como algún día lo haría aquel instituto.

Como un castillo de naipes.

* * *

**¡POR FIN! Os he hecho esperar un rato largo, ¿eh? Mil perdones.**

*** No sé si es apropiado, pero me gusta cómo queda. En cierto sentido, Raven es una _normi _al lado de estos personajes de cuento.**

**** _Respuesta:_ Se necesitan tres cerditos multiplicado por el nº de lobos que equivalen en peso a una ballena. Oh, pero ¿cómo así? Pues la verdad sea dicha, no tengo ni idea, me lo inventé hace nada. Buscadle vosotros la lógica. Jajaja, si es que consideráis que el enigmañol tiene alguna lógica.**

**Quiero disculparme de antemano si alguna de mis descripciones, ninguna en concreto (-_-), llega a ofender a los fans. No es mi intención menospreciar a ningún personaje. En realidad, la razón por la que decidí escribir eso para definir a Kitty es porque me basé más en la imagen de su padre en la película de Tim Burton que en la propia Kitty.**

**Bueno, dicho esto, ¿qué os parece una actualización el martes 3 de Junio? Tengo excusa: ¡SELECTIVIDAD!**

**Nos leemos XD**


	4. Ch 3: Perfecta

**¡Perdóooooooon! No tengo excusa. Pero lo intentaré: SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN.  
**

**Como seguramente (o no) habréis notado en el capítulo anterior, ¡ya he leído los libros de Ever After High! (Aplausos imaginarios). Gracias, gracias, bueno, ya no os entretengo.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Perfecta**

_- ¡La han encontrado! ¡La han encontrado!_

_- Cálmate, Blondie. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién han encontrado?_

_- ¡A ella! Briar, ¡han encontrado a Raven Queen!_

La noticia llegó a finales del curso pasado, cuando su compañera de cuento Briar y ella estudiaban para los exámenes finales. Blondie entró como el torbellino que arrastró la casa de Dorothy y dijo las palabras que durante años había soñado escuchar.

_- ¡La han encontrado! ¡Está viva!_

Le costó maleficios concentrarse para los finales felices, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Tenía que ser perfecto.

_- Alteza, ¿está usted segura de esto?_

_- Sí, director Grimm. Y me temo que no aceptaré un no por respuesta: mi madre ya lo ha autorizado._

_- Está bien, como deseéis. Lo tendré todo listo para cuando empiece el nuevo curso._

Lo sería, no podía ser de otra forma. Todo debía salir a las mil maravillas. Aunque su madre no hubiese dicho eso. En realidad no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Permaneció seria, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de los surcos del exuberante jardín, mientras su hija comentaba entusiasmada que al fin su cuento se haría realidad.

- ¿No es maravilloso, mamá, papá? - repetía una y otra vez. Pero las únicas respuestas que recibía de ambos eran cabeceos que daban a entender que se hallaban muy lejos, ajenos a la dicha de la princesa.

_No importa, _pensó, _ahora las cosas están en su lugar predestinado y nada puede salir mal. Todo será perfecto._

O eso creía.

El día de "vuelta al cuento" siempre la había entusiasmado, pero este año todo parecía más radiante, más alegre. Sus sirvientes y sus súbditos la despidieron con vítores y halagos cuando su carruaje abandonó el castillo familiar en dirección a Ever After High. Allí, los mismos no tardaron en subir y deshacer todas sus maletas para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir con su labor de presidenta del Consejo de Alumnos Reales.

Saludó a todos sus amigos del año pasado: Briar Beauty, su ex-compi de cuento; Blondie Lockes, la reportera del insti y autoproclamada real; Ashlynn Ella, amante de la naturaleza y empleada de la Zapatilla de Cristal; y muchos más a los que les dio la bienvenida antes de volver con sus amigas. Se la pasaron alabando sus modelitos reales, hablando sobre sus fantastifiestas de verano reales, sus asignaturas reales...

- ¡_Encantado_ de volver a verte, querida Apple! - la sorprendió una voz grave y masculina a su espalda. Se giró en el acto, con una perfecta sonrisa dispuesta para su príncipe azul.

- ¡Daring, estoy tan feliz como perdiz de verte! - le tendió la mano automáticamente para ejecutar el saludo nº 12 del manual de "gestos reales y elegantes" de clase de Princesología. Él le correspondió con un nº 5 del manual de "el perfecto caballero" de su clase de Galanteo Avanzado, que consistía en inclinarse, tomar su mano y besarla suavemente en el dorso. Pero con la diferencia de que su izquierda permaneció cubriéndole la boca - Em, ¿por qué cubres su maginífica sonrisa? - preguntó tratando de no ser descortés.

- Para volver al cuento con buen pie me blanqueé los dientes ayer, pero me temo que se me subió un poco a la corona – entonces apartó la mano y, volviendo el rostro hacia la derecha, sonrió.

Un destello de luz radiante como el sol salió despedido, no sin antes resaltar sus regios rasgos, en dirección a dos desafortunadas (o afortunadísimas) chicas a las que impactó de lleno, cegándolas y provocando que cayeran al suelo. Al parecer la ya encantadora sonrisa de Daring Charming, hijo del Príncipe Encantador, había adquirido una nueva cualidad.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Blondie - ¡Es hadalucinante, Daring! ¿Me dejarías entrevistarte para mi blog? Necesito una portada hechizante para el primer día de clase. O quizá podría ser una foto de Apple y tú en mitad de una... ¡cita! - chilló, esperanzada.

- Oh, Blondie – contestó Apple -. Daring y yo no somos nada oficial todavía. ¡Tenemos por siempre jamás para estar juntos!

En realidad, Apple esperaba que nadie se centrara en esa parte su cuento aún.

Cuando Daring y ella se conocieron, hacía seis años, había esperado caer presa del amor verdadero a primera vista. Craso error. Era de esperarse, no obstante, ya que solo eran niños en aquel entonces. Contuvo la desazón pensando que con el tiempo se daría, como en las novelas románticas que solía leer de pequeña. Pero no, todo permaneció igual, incluso peor. Sus esperanzas de llegar a ver a Daring como algo más que un amigo se esfumaban a medida que pasaban las estaciones. Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en su destino.

Cuando Daring estiró la mano para tomar la de la princesa, al momento la desvió hacia atrás justo a tiempo para coger al vuelo un libro titulado "Dragones: los esbirros del mal".

- Apple, te acuerdas de mi hermano pequeño Dexter, ¿verdad?

Sí que le recordaba, incluso ahora, oculto tras la pila de libros y papeles que cargaba. Le conoció el mismo día que a su hermano, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. De hecho, seguía sin hacerlo. Dexter era un buen chico, pero no le llegaba ni a la altura de la corona a su hermano.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? No eres mayor que yo. ¡Tenemos exactamente la misma edad! - replicó él, aún tras sus apuntes.

Pero Daring no le oyó. Se había distraído deslumbrando a otro grupo de jóvenes que pasaba por ahí. Al otro lado del pasillo, el director Grimm presenció aquello.

- ¡Señor Charming! Cubra su boca de inmediato. ¡Se lo advierto!

- Sí, señor - y se apresuró a obedecer. Tras ellos unas cuantas muchachas suspiraron resignadas.

- Es una pena espinosa que no vayamos a ser compis de cuarto este año - dijo Briar Beauty, hija de la Bella Durmiente -. Pero sé que no faltaras a la fantastifiesta de vuelta al cuento que haré este sábado. ¡Va a ser hadalucinante! - y con un gesto de orgullo, añadió: - ¿Sabes? He conseguido que DJ N-Kanto pinche en la fantastifiesta de las Heladas.

- ¡Wow, Briar, qué regio! – la elogió Ashlynn Ella, hija de Cenicienta.

Apple rió grácilmente.

- ¡Pues claro que iré a tu fantastifiesta, Briar! Pero recuerda que primero debo ocuparme de mi cuento. ¡Oh! ¿Crees que podrías invitarla a ella también? - la miró con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Quién es ella, Apple? - preguntó Blondie Lockes, hija de Ricitos de Oro, enfocándola con su espejo-pad. No era una princesa, pero a Apple y a sus amigas les caía tan bien que casi pasaba por una de ellas sin problemas.

Briar, lejos de mostrar el entusiasmo de las demás, bufó.

- Pfff, se refiere a Raven Queen.

Como por arte de maleficio, el hall del instituto se sumió en un silencio _tan profundo como la muerte. _El aire se volvió gélido de repente, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de las princesas.

Apple asintió con aprobación. Esa era exactamente la reacción apropiada ante la mención de su nombre.

- Eso es, Raven Queen. Mi "Reina Malvada". Que, por cierto, será mi compañera de cuento este año - a pesar del asombro de sus amigos, continuó -. Como va a ser la primera vez que ponga un zapatito de cristal en Ever After High, el director Grimm le asignará un tutor, y esa pienso ser yo. Es mi deber como futura Blancanieves velar por el final feliz de mi cuento.

- Lo que tu digas, amiga - Briar rodó los ojos ante la convicción de Apple, pero pronto volvió a concentrarse en su fantastifiesta -. Está bien, puede venir, pero que no envenene a mis invitados, ¿vale?

- ¡Te lo prometo! Y ahora, Briar, ¿te gustaría que empecemos con la organización de eventos reales? - y sonrió al ver la emoción contenida en los ojos de la próxima Bella Durmiente. Siempre se había preguntado el por qué de esa obsesión por las fiestas. Quizás fuera algo parecido a lo del pozo...

No. Nada de pozos. Solo amigas, y fantastifiesta y destino. Sí: amigas, fantastifiesta, destino.

Tras despedirse de Ashlynn, que quería saludar a sus amiguitos del bosque, pusieron rumbo a la sala que el Consejo de Alumnos Reales había transformado en su sede. Como presidenta del Consejo, se sentó en el trono central y esperó a que le trajeran el orden del día, que prometía ser enorme dado que se encontraban a principios de curso.

Aunque todos la llamaban Apple White, en realidad su nombre completo era Apple White Charming, siendo White su segundo nombre. Su apellido, obviamente, venía de su padre, el Rey Charming. Que, por cierto, era primo muy, muy lejano del padre de Daring y Dexter, el cual había tomado las riendas del Reino del Este cuando el Príncipe Derek se casó con Blancanieves.

He aquí la cuestión: Blancanieves era la única hija del Rey Bueno y la heredera al trono de Ever After, que aún estando dividido en reinos, tenía un rey común. Cuando se casó con Derek, él se convirtió en rey y el puesto de monarca del Este quedó vacío hasta que Dimitri, su primo, asumió el mando.

Lo único que Apple parecía haber heredado de su padre era el pelo. No la textura ni la forma, sino el color. A diferencia de su madre y contrario a lo que el cuento exigía, era rubio, del dorado del sol y las estrellas.

¿La verdad? A ella le gustaba. Lo prefería, incluso. Entonces, ¿por qué la gente susurraba a sus espaldas?

"_No está bien."_

"_Debería ser negro como el ébano."_

"_Es un error."_

En el pasado aquello la había apenado. Y mentiría si dijera que ya no le afectaban esos comentarios. Ella sabía que estaba mal, que no cumplía con los requisitos. Por eso se había propuesto demostrar que se equivocaban. Ella podía... No. Sería la perfecta Blancanieves. Estaba segura. Sacaría las mejores notas, sería amable con todos y se vería siempre preciosa y a la moda.

_Perfecta._

Pero para alcanzar su objetivo y compensar su "anomalía" tenía que tocar todos los puntos de su cuento. Y eso la incluía a ella.

Raven Queen.

Tras el episodio del pozo, quiso poner a punto todos los aspectos de su vida y perfeccionarlos de tal forma que no cupiera duda de que su destino se cumpliría. Recordó el ataque de ansiedad que le entró al saber que la parte fundamental del cuento había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

_- ¿Cómo que no tengo _Reina Malvada_? - _chilló una Apple de siete años de edad en la sala del trono.

_- Lo lamento, princesa – _respondió el hombre de confianza del rey -_, pero la anterior Reina la ocultó y desconocemos su paradero._

Por poco le dio un soponcio peor que si hubiera mordido una manzana envenenada. _Tenía que ser perfecto_, se repitió como un mantra. _Perfecto, perfecto, ¡PERFECTO!_

Y estayó.

_- ¡¿Y a qué están esperando?! ¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Buscad, buscad!_

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era inútil desesperarse, así que intentó centrarse en otras cosas, como sus clases de Princesología, de Damisela-en-Apuros y, su favorita, Dirección de Reinos. Pero siempre terminaba volviendo al cuento.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué ropa usaría? ¿Qué clase de optativas escogería? ¿Tendría mascota? Seguro que sí, quizás un pequeño dragoncito escupefuego. ¿Y su vida social? ¿Tendría amigos? No, claro que no, era_ malvada_. Seguro que pasaba horas planeando cómo hacerles la vida imposible a sus compañeros.

Compañeros... _¿A qué clase de instituto habrá ido hasta ahora?_

Cuando la encontraron, pidió que le dieran el expediente de la joven, un resumen de su vida. No paró hasta leerlo de arriba a abajo, y lo que encontró la sorprendió:

Raven Queen había sido criada y educada por plebeyos. Había tenido la infancia de un plebeyo, con amigos plebeyos y en un colegio de plebeyos. Sacaba buenas notas, era una alumna ejemplar. Y aunque nunca había formado parte de ningún Consejo de Alumnos Plebeyos, sí que se le atribuían cosas como instaurar un servicio de comedor apto para vegetarianos, encabezar colectas para eventos escolares y más.

No había fotos recientes, eso sí. Todas las que tenía mostraban a una Raven Queen de corta estatura, con vestidos de colores vivos y coletas bien peinadas.

Nada _malvado_. Pero, ¿no se había vuelto malvada su madre al haber sido destronada por la superior belleza de Blancanieves? No debía preocuparse, a pesar de ese malestar que sentía en el pecho y que auguraba problemas.

Frente a ella, Humphrey Dumpty depositó un bosquejo de la sala de fantastifiestas para el Día de las Heladas y, de repente, saltó de su trono con una idea hadalucinante.

- ¡Lo tengo! Briar, ¿vendrías conmigo a Book End después de clase? Te necesito, es una urgencia de moda.

- ¡Ajá! Déjamelo a mi – contestó su amiga por siempre jamás, apartando la vista de su espejófono -. Sea lo que sea, ¡lo transformaré en algo FA-BU-LO-SO!

Al acabar la reunión se pusieron en marcha. Entraron en la tienda de decoración más glamurosa del pueblo y Briar contempló con los ojos como ruecas cómo Apple encargaba muebles, juegos de sábanas y espejos, _muchos_ espejos, todo en tonos negro y morado oscuro.

A continuación se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa y a la de zapatos, en la que Ashlynn Ella las atendió, también extrañada por los pedidos de su amiga. Esta vez fueron vestidos siniestros, tacones de vértigo y coronas de pinchos. ¡Pinchos, pinchos, pinchos!

Briar no recordaba haber visto tanto negro junto desde que asistió a la fantastifiesta de cumpleaños de... En fin, nunca jamás de los jamases se había sentido como en la boca del lobo hasta ahora. Pero era Briar Beauty, hija de la Bella Durmiente/Reina de las fantastifiestas, así que nuevamente rodó los ojos, soltó una risita y tecleó en su espejófono:

"_Esto va para largo, hablamos luego. XXX"._

Y tenía razón. Les llevó nada más y nada menos que dos días redecorar la mitad de la habitación que pertenecería al Mal más Maligno de la historia de Ever After (aunque aún no lo fuera). Los espejos cubrían toda la extensión de la pared, pintada de negro _gato de mal agüero._ Las sábanas de la cama, con diseño de plumas, iban del negro azabache al morado _murciélago._

- Muy... malvado – afirmó entre impresionada y condescendiente. A veces Apple tenía cada ocurrencia...

- ¡Ya verás cómo le maravilla! - exclamó satisfecha – Será genial: planificaremos nuestro cuento juntas, me hará pequeñas crueldades que soportaré porque soy encantadora, y... ¡Ui! - frunció el ceño – Eso está torcido.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron voces tras la puerta.

- Pero como ahora ya lo sé, no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo. ¡Venga! ¡Entremos ya!

¿Madeline Hatter? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

- Oh oh... ¿No será que...? - ¿acaso era posible? ¿Era ella? ¿Estaba a punto de entrar? ¿AHORA? - Briar, ¡es ella!

- ¡Wow, vale! Em... - miró en todas direcciones hasta que clavó la vista en un punto concreto de la pared - ¡Me tiraré por la ventana! Nunca lo he hecho – y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió carrerilla y se tiró al vacío -. ¡Épico-extremo!

- ¡Briar! - Apple gritó y se asomó para ver con alivio cómo Daring, que casualmente estaba allí, la había atrapado al vuelo.

La morena lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Cómo sabías que me iba a tirar?

Él solo sonrió y se jactó de su hazaña.

- No lo sabía. Soy un Príncipe Encantador, rescatar damiselas en apuros es lo que mejor hago.

Apple no tuvo tiempo de elogiar a su príncipe porque el picaporte ya comenzaba a girar. Recordó algo y rápida como una liebre llegó hasta la corona de rubíes y la ajustó apropiadamente sobre el busto en el que la había colocado.

Finalmente dos personas hicieron acto de presencia en el cuarto. A una ya la conocía, era Madeline Hatter, la hija del Sombrerero Loco (tan locuela como su padre). Y cuando miró a su lado, ahí estaba.

Cabello negro hasta la cintura, incluso más. Chaqueta de cuero y pantalones - ¡pantalones! - también negros con botas. Las uñas pintadas de (¡sorpresa!) negro y la piel pálida, tan pálida como la suya.

Era tal y como se la había imaginado. También las características heredadas de su madre: reflejos violeta en el pelo y ese mismo color en los ojos, que centelleaban a causa de la magia en su interior.

Pero entonces reparó en sus labios.

Horrorizada, repasó el conjunto de sus facciones. Piel pálida _como la nieve, _labios rojos _como la sangre, _y cabellos negros... ¡NEGROS!

Era exacta. Era hermosa. Era...

Perfecta.

Como ella jamás lo sería.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy obvio?  
**

**En fin, tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero se me han olvidado todas. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, soy torpe como Humpty Dumpty en la cuerda floja. La próxima actualización será el día 17. Tened paciencia y seréis recompensados con... ¡TÉEEEEEEE-rroríficas aventuras de Raven y sus amigos! ... ¿Me ha quedado muy Cartoon Network? Sí.  
**

**Nos vemos. A ver si para la próxima me acuerdo de lo que iba a decir XD  
**


	5. Ch 4: La vida es sueño

**¡Hooola! Dos semanitas enteras. Os lo aseguro, ha valido la pena. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque son 5754 palabras, chavales! Nuevo record personal.**

**Ya he corregido el capítulo tres y (milagro) me he acordado de mucho de lo que quería decir. Pero para enteraros deberéis leeros todo este mar de letras. ¡Buena suerte!**

* * *

**La vida es sueño**

"_Oh, no. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no!"_

La mente de Apple iba a mil revoluciones de rueca. ¿Cómo era posible? Sí, vale, había visto fotos, pero ninguna suficientemente reciente como para establecer una comparación Érase una vez/Colorín Colorado. Pensó que habría cambiado, que la piel se habría sonrosado, que el pelo se habría aclarado. ¿Y los labios? A lo mejor era maquillaje. Sí, seguro que era eso. Debía serenarse, ella la estaba mirando, tenía que mostrarse tranquila y dispuesta a orientarla.

Por su parte, Raven se había quedado sin palabras ante el súbito encuentro con la protagonista de su cuento. Porque... ¿esa era Blancanieves, verdad? Era rubia, pero todos esos accesorios en forma de manzana... ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¿Y por qué la miraba así? Espera, no, ya no lo hacía. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Quizá debería saludarla. Con tan mala suerte que se interrumpieron mutuamente.

-Hola...

-Bienve...

Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Se miraban sin verse, quietas como estatuas de hielo. Hasta que Madeline Hatter las sacó del atolladero.

- ¡Wow, Apple! No sabía que tú serías la compi de Raven. De haberlo sabido, habría traído menos tazas de té.

Apple no pudo sino mirarla ceñuda.

- _¿Menos?_

- Sí, claro. ¡No iban a ser más! _Si las aves cantan al compás, ¿las sillas y las mesas las seguirán?_

Y justo en ese momento, se oyó un ruido. Se giraron y vieron a Raven con las dos manos sobre la boca y contrayendo la cara para aguantar la risa. Hacía soniditos raros cada vez que se le escapaba el aire, pero no cedía. Apple la miró preocupada, temerosa de haber ofendido de alguna manera a la princesa oscura.

- Oh, Raven, no te apures si mi forma de hablar te parece un galimatías, ¡porque lo es! - dijo Maddie intentando que su nueva amiga se sintiera mejor - Lo que le he dicho a Apple es que cuantos más seamos... - y mientras se lo explicaba, la ayudó a retirar las manos de la cara. Aunque no debió hacerlo. Apple y Maddie vieron cómo Raven se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior y su sonrisa se había deformado en una cosa sin nombre. Entonces habló, o lo intentó.

- ¿Te... llamas... _Apple_? - a medida que las palabras brotaban, también lo hacían pequeñas risitas. La nombrada seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, así que respiró hondo y respondió.

- Así es. Mi nombre es Apple White y soy la hija de Blancanieves - y para rematar alzó orgullosamente la cabeza como le habían enseñado en su primer año de Princesología. Pero la reacción de Raven no fue la esperada. Contra todo pronóstico, sus manos abrazaron su estómago, realmente empeñada en no soltar una carcajada, y volvió a murmurar:

- _Manzana... _¿Te llamas... cómo una... fruta?

¡Ahora lo entendía! No estaba siendo tímida. ¡Se estaba riendo de su nombre! Apple se puso roja como la capa de Caperucita y bufó de un modo poco principesco, tratando de encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Al Fin se decidió por lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza, nunca mejor dicho.

- P-pues para tu información, Cerise Hood también tiene nombre de fruta - la princesa se había puesto tan nerviosa que hasta la atacó sin pensarlo, poniéndose a la defensiva -. ¡Y mira quién habla, tú también tienes un nombre fantástico adaptado a tu personaje, _Cuerva_!

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e imitando a su antagonista, se tapó la boca. ¡Qué fracaso más fabuloso! ¿Qué le había pasado? Raven, de igual manera, estaba atónita. No se esperaba que le fuera a responder de ese modo. Pero se lo había buscado, no debió hacer ese comentario. Miró el lado positivo, había descubierto que su nombre no era tan normal como ella se pensaba y que todos allí tenían nombres relacionados con su papel, como Apple o Maddie.

- ¡Hey! - gritó la susodicha de improvisto - ¡Ya decía yo que había oído algo! Pero con el batiburrillo del pasillo no pude distinguirlo.

¡Oh oh! Me había olvidado de que...

- ¡Hola, voz! ¿Cómo te llamas? - sonrió mirando hacia el techo del cuarto. ¡Ai, Maddie, qué no estoy ahí!

- Y entonces, ¿dónde estás?

No, ¡espera! ¡No me busques! Mira, te están mirando como si estuvieras loca. Hablamos luego, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que trabajar.

- ¡Vale! Luego nos tomamos un té - dijo regresando junto a Raven, que efectivamente la miraba anonadada. Apple aprovechó aquel aparte para corregir su comportamiento anterior y empezar una conversación civilizada.

- No te preocupes, Madeline hace cosas _maravillosas_ a veces, pero nada que no entre dentro de las muchas habilidades propias de los wonderlanianos - y le sonrió dulcemente a la chica con la que compartía clase de Cocina. Maddie asintió enérgicamente, a lo que Raven solo pudo sonreír también y volverse hacia Apple.

- Así que es cierto, seremos compañeras - no era una pregunta, más bien era la constatación de un hecho. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a... Apple White, eso, antes de haberse instalado del todo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que como villana de cuento su destino no era tener buena suerte, precisamente.

- ¿No es maginífico? Así podremos ponernos al día y prepararnos para el Día D. juntas - lo había arreglado, todo iba bien, todo perfecto de nuevo. No como lo había planeado pero algo es algo -. Tenemos un par de asignaturas comunes, pero no podré ayudarte en tus clases de Malvadología o Villanería General. Puede que en Economía Bruja... ¡A lo mejor puedo ser tu conejillo blanco! - en menos de lo que Tiny Giant atravesaba la pista de Atletismo Principesco, Apple se imaginó todo lo que podrían hacer durante su estancia en Ever After High: ir de compras, hacer los deberes, practicar la escena de la manzana... - ¡Oh! Y ya he decorado tu mitad de la habitación - se aplaudió a sí misma -. ¡Mira!

Y lo hizo. Raven se giró hacia el que sería su espacio personal y "privado" en lo que le quedaba de vida escolar y en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Cuando la Reina Malvada la había puesto al cuidado del matrimonio Sanders, solo le había dejado tres cosas: la manta con la que venía envuelta, la pulsera con su nombre y una nota. En ella había escrito dos cosas: la primera venía en letra normal y les especificaba dónde encontrar el dinero que había escondido para su hija; la segunda, escrita en letras grandes y recalcadas, decía...

_**Nada de espejos**_

Por supuesto. Los espejos eran las ventanas que conectaban Ever After y, más aún, su red de datos, Espejo-Net. Si Raven se hubiera puesto delante de algún espejo, inmediatamente los hombres del rey la habrían encontrado. Pero, además, Mila Sanders había sabido interpretar el significado oculto tras las palabras de la Reina: _No dejes que se convierta en esto. _Y se había asegurado de que su hija no olvidara aquellas palabras.

Apple cesó en su júbilo cuando se dio cuenta de la postura que había adoptado Raven. Se había encogido y puesto en cuclillas con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos a modo de muros para limitar su campo de visión.

Nada de espejos, literalmente. Ni en casa, ni siquiera en los baños. Procuraba no usar los del instituto o los de lugares públicos. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que no se permitía ni salir en las fotos.

Raven Queen no sabía cómo era físicamente, porque hacía alrededor de seis años que no se miraba en un espejo.

- Sácalos – dijo con voz temblorosa que pronto se transformó en un grito agónico -. ¡Sácalos de aquí, ahora! ¡Ya!

Apple estaba realmente asustada. El cuerpo de Raven se agitaba violentamente, presa del pánico, y se quedó quieta unos instantes sin saber qué hacer hasta de Madeline, más cuerda de lo que la había visto jamás, cogió un espejito de mesa, redondo y con bordes puntiagudos, y sin comerlo ni beberlo lo tiró por la ventana.

El lejano sonido del cristal rompiendo sacó a Apple de su ensoñación. Como una marioneta que no puede mentir, repitió la acción de Maddie con los espejos colgados en la pared, los pequeños y los de bolsillo, todos cuantos había comprado especialmente para su nueva compañera. Aunque le daba un poco de pena (y rabia) tener que tirarlos, todo quedaba a un lado al ver que Raven seguía en estado de shock.

Cuando pensó que había terminado, le habló.

- ¿Ves, Raven? Ya no hay espejos. Los he quitado.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Y lo que Apple White vio en ellos fue un recuerdo. Uno muy vívido de su propia infancia. Un pozo…

- ¿En el baño también?

¡Manzanas! Se había olvidado de ese. El gran espejo de cuerpo enterito que cubría la pared del cuarto de baño. Y que estaba atornillado a dicha pared.

- Eh… Veremos cómo solucionar eso – sonrió lo más amistosamente que pudo -. Pero dime, Raven – se arrodilló junto a ella según el protocolo nº 16 del capítulo "movimientos gráciles y sutiles que los animalitos del bosque adoran" de su manual de Entrenamiento y Cuidado de Bestias -, ¿qué te ha pasado? Parecías… - se detuvo, tratando de encontrar una palabra que no hiriera el orgullo de una villana de cuento.

- ¿Aterrada, espantada, HORRORIZADA? – chilló Maddie – Al menos eso ha dicho la voz.

¡Yo no…! Bueno… Sí, supongo que lo he dicho.

- Yo no lo diría así – trató de arreglarlo. Lo menos que quería Apple era que Raven se lo tomara mal y las transformara en sapos feos y nada besables.

- No, tiene razón – dijo ella, abandonando al Fin su postura tensa -. No te preocupes, me pasa siempre que no consigo ignorarlos.

Apple seguía confundida. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo la futura madrastra de Blancanieves temía a los espejos?

Se ve que alguien no sabe lo que es la eisoptrofobia.

- ¡Oh, así que eso es lo que tiene! – exclamó Maddie mirando al techo - ¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

Vale, te lo explico, pero te repito que no estoy ahí… Bah, qué más da.

[…]

Un buen rato después, Maddie asintió y se volvió hacia Apple.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes.

La princesa dudó si seguirle el juego, pero estaba demasiado interesada en el miedo de Raven como para fingir que la había entendido.

Maddie, ellas no pueden oírme, nadie puede. Eres la única.

- ¡Ui, vale! Entonces te haré un resumen – se dirigió a Apple una vez más -. Raven tiene eisoptrofobia, un tipo de fobia muy poco común que hace que le dé un yuyu maravillástico al verse a sí misma sobre cualquier superficie reflectante – tomó aire y prosiguió -. Normalmente la persona teme que un monstruo monstruoso salga de él y la ataque, pero en el caso de Raven, ella cree que si se mira en el espejo se convertirá en una auténtica Reina Malvada: se creerá la más hermosa del reino, te envenenará y será cruel y despiadada hasta que la encierren por siempre jamás y nunca llegue a conocer a su…

- ¡Basta!

Apple brincó del susto cuando el grito de Raven resonó por toda la habitación.

_Sí, es cierto_,pensó, _eso es lo que soy. Mi destino es hacer daño a quienes me rodean._ Pero no podía rendirse, su madre se había sacrificado para brindarle la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro. Tenía que intentarlo, al menos por ella.

Un silencio incómodo asoló la estancia y se instaló entre las dos princesas, pero no duró mucho pues Maddie se exasperó ante la falta de diálogos.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué pasa? No puede ser que Doña Tristeza acapare la fantastifiesta. ¡Vamos, síii!

Y antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo, saltó sobre la cama de Raven. Se oyó un "clic" y las cuatro maletas plateadas que descansaban en ella se abrieron a un tiempo, lanzando su contenido por los aires hasta que todo aterrizó (la ropa doblada, los libros apilados…) en los cajones y el escritorio, perfectamente ordenado y en su lugar.

Apple y Raven, por el rabillo del ojo, notaron la expresión boquiabierta de la otra y en seguida fueron conscientes de su propio asombro, obligándose a guardar la compostura.

- Maddie, ¿cómo has hecho eso? – cuestionó Raven, aunque más calmada. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a esas demostraciones de locura de la siguiente sombrerera.

- ¿No te lo dije antes? La primera vez nunca es imposible – pero su felicidad se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podría repetirlo -. ¿No? ¡Ohhh!

Lo siento.

- ¡Oh, Raven! ¿Esta es tu ropa? – Apple se acercó hasta los cajones de la cómoda que ella le había comprado en Tapicería de Tronos – Es toda muy… luminosa.

Una camisa blanca a cuadros azules, una camiseta verde mar con un dibujo de un fénix desplegando las alas... ¡Unos shorts!

- Raven, no quise decirte nada antes, pero ¿de verdad usas pantalones a diario?

- Pues sí, claro – la miró ella, extrañada -. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es que aquí – _y en todas partes_, pensó – las chicas usamos faldas o vestidos. Es la norma. O, bueno, en realidad no lo es. Siempre ha sido así. Y que tú lleves esto puesto es - _raro _- inusual. Solo los chicos lo hacen.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! – abrió los ojos sin creérselo aún – Por eso todos me miraban por el pasillo. ¡Miraban mis vaqueros!

- ¡Pero no te preocupes, ya he llenado tu armario con ropa apropiada para ti!

Temiéndose lo peor, Raven abrió la puerta del enorme armario de ébano. Casi pensó que estaba vacío hasta que extendió la mano y alcanzó el primero de muchos vestidos negros como la noche. Al principio creyó que serían como los de las películas. O sus muebles. Pero al descolgarlo pudo ver que, a pesar de que Apple la veía como una villana temible y mezquina, no había olvidado que en realidad no era más que una adolescente a la que le gustaba la ropa, como ella.

Era brillante, para nada opaco, sino que atrapaba la luz para luego soltarla en preciosos destellos que conferían movimiento al corpiño. Los otros trajes eran de formas distintas pero igual de bonitos, con mangas de varios largos y faldas de cortes diversos. Y aunque todos eran de los mismos colores, y salvo alguna que otra excepción, Raven estaba hechizada con ellos. Definitivamente su compañera de cuarto tenía estilo.

- De todas formas, aun hay espacio. Si no te gustan, puedo conseguirte otra cosa, o puedes escogerlo tú misma – Apple no recordaba haber estado así de nerviosa en mucho tiempo. ¡Al pozo de los deseos todas las horas de práctica en clase de Debate! Al lado de Raven nunca sabía qué decir.

- No, tranquila. Me encantan.

Como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración, la hija de Blancanieves soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Bueno – habló Maddie -, ahora que tus maletas ya están deshechas, ¿por qué no damos un paseo por Book End? Tenemos mucho que hacer si quieres empezar tu primer día de clase con el sombrero bien puesto. Apple, ¿te vienes?

- ¿Vais a Book End?

- Sí –respondió Raven -, el profesor Nimble dijo que debía aprender a usar una pluma porque aquí no venden bolígrafos.

- ¡Ah! – jadeó perpleja - ¿Tienes un bolígrafo? Nunca he visto uno. ¿Puedo verlo?

- S-sí, claro. Ten - rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que lo encontró y se lo dio -. De todas formas creo que ya no lo voy a necesitar.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vienes? – preguntó Maddie una vez más.

- De acuerdo. Igualmente tenía pensado pasarme por la Zapatilla de Cristal, Briar está allí. ¡Oh, y hablando de Briar! Raven, este sábado mi mejor amiga por siempre jamás da una fantastifiesta de vuelta al cuento y – sonrió – estás invitada. Así conocerás a todo el mundo.

_¿En serio?_, pensó un poco aturdida. De verdad había creído que allí todo el mundo la consideraría una paria por ser hija de una villana.

- ¡¿Qué?! - ¡Ai, Maddie, no chilles tanto! - ¡Ui! Perdón. Pero, Raven, no pienses tonterías. Aquí, en Ever After High, tenemos en muy alta estima a nuestros villanos de cuento. Mira a Lizzie Hearts, por ejemplo. Está destinada a cortar cabezas por doquier, pero todos la queremos un _montrol_.

Apple estuvo de acuerdo con Madeline y volvió a sonreírle a Raven, dándole ánimos.

- Está bien, supongo que si estoy invitada, al menos debo presentarme.

- ¡Esa es mi compi de cuento! Ahora, ¡a Book End! – celebró Apple.

- ¡Sí! – coreó Maddie. Y susurró: - Luego hablamos, voz.

- Muy bien – mientras las dos se dirigían a la puerta, Raven se acercó a la mesilla de noche y dejó allí su última maleta. Antes de abandonar la estancia, inspeccionó detenidamente su cuarto, ahora libre de espejos.

Se parecía a su cuarto en Far Away, aunque hubiera preferido recuperar el blanco que en el pasado había caracterizado a su habitación. Le gustaban los motivos de plumas de las sábanas y los hierros de su cama, así como las finas cortinas de color lavanda justo encima del asiento del alféizar de la ventana. El dosel era un pelín oscuro de más, pero sabía cómo arreglarlo. Con un suave gesto de los dedos índice y corazón, la tela se ensanchó y se encogió hasta que tuvo el mismo grosor y color de las cortinas, añadiendo un toque de brillo al mobiliario.

Sin encontrar nada más que la disgustase de su nuevo dormitorio, salió de él para reunirse con sus amigas. ¿Apple era su amiga? Iba a ser su compañera de habitación y la había invitado a una fiesta. O fantastifiesta, como decían allí. Se había fijado en que la gente de Ever After High usaba expresiones bastante raras para referirse a algunas cosas. ¿Tendría que aprender a hablar así para encajar?

Todo esto lo pensó mientras andaba en silencio el camino inverso al que un rato antes había atravesado guiada por Maddie, que ahora charlaba animadamente con Apple sobre algo llamado "semillas de la Gran Vaina". Al llegar a la galería que conectaba los edificios oyeron voces provenientes del jardín, y Raven se asustó de veras cuando vio quien era el que vociferaba.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN HA HECHO ESTO?! – aulló el hombre de apariencia lobuna más alto y fornido que había visto en su vida - ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO! ¡Y YO NO ESPERO A NADIE, DETESTO LA IMPUNTUALIDAD!

Raven tembló de miedo, como todos los presentes, cuando el Lobo Feroz abrió sus enormes fauces al hablar. Sin embargo, fue la única que se percató de la incongruente presencia de una chica, enfundada en su larga capa roja, justo detrás del hombre-lobo y asomando la cabeza con curiosidad, aparentemente sin notar la proximidad del antagonista de su cuento.

- Esto, profesor Wolf – susurró la muchacha… ¡Cerise! Así la había llamado Apple -, ¿no son espejos?

Tanto Raven como su compañera de cuarto pusieron cara de horror, mientras que Maddie trataba de alejar a Chisgarabís de la vista depredadora del profesor. A pesar del temor que le infundía, Apple cuadró los hombros y se enfrentó a él.

- Disculpe, profesor. Esto ha sido culpa mía. Soy la responsable.

Raven quedó muy sorprendida e impresionada por el comportamiento de Apple White. Su postura era perfecta, ni un vacile al hablar. Toda una princesa. El señor Wolf enarcó una ceja y los alumnos no podían creerlo, totalmente estupefactos por la noticia. Maddie puso la misma cara que ellos y al ver que Raven la interrogaba con la mirada, dijo, fingiendo estar consternada:

- No tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de algo así. ¡Quién la ha visto…! ¿Te imaginas? La semana pasada la invité a tomar té.

Y de la nada se sacó un abanico de lo más elegante y lo meneó al tiempo que ponía morritos como si fuera una dama estirada.

- Espero, señorita, que no esté esperando a que yo lo limpie, ¿verdad? – el falso tono de calma del profesor desapareció tan rápido como el hechizo de Cenicienta llegada la medianoche - ¡Porque le repito que paciencia no tengo! ¡NINGUNA!

Apple se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Inmediatamente, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los alumnos de alrededor corrieron a socorrer a la princesa.

- ¡Yo lo limpiaré!

- ¡No, yo!

- ¡No la castigue!

- ¡Nosotros lo limpiamos!

Era ahora cuando Raven comprobaba asombrada la popularidad de su ami-nemiga.

- Grrr – gruño el profesor Wolf, y le pareció como si Cerise, a su espalda, le imitara -, haced lo que queráis. ¡PERO DEL CASTIGO NO SE LIBRA, JOVENCITA! ¡No, señor! ¡A última hora en mi despacho! ¿ESTAMOS?

Sin esperar una respuesta, el Lobo Feroz se abalanzó hacia el interior del instituto, haciendo que la gente se apartara a su paso. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Cerise Hood había desaparecido.

- Por favor, dime que no tengo clase con él.

- Lo lamento – contestó Apple -. Es el profesor de Villanería General. Ahora, si me disculpas, me debo a mis súbditos.

Luego de muchas palabras de afecto y un par de autógrafos, Raven, Apple y Maddie salieron de Ever After High. Pasaron sobre el puente de piedra y pasearon frente a los escaparates de la villa construida exclusivamente para que los estudiantes tuviesen todo lo necesario durante el curso.

- Mira, Raven, aquí es donde compré todos tus muebles. En Tapicería de Tronos.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿En ese sitio tan caro?_ _Me va a dar algo._

- Y… ¿cómo esperas que te lo devuelva?

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Apple - ¡Ah, no, Raven! No tienes que hacerlo. Supuse que al ser plebeya durante tanto tiempo no te atreverías a comprar esta clase de cosas tan fabulosamente necesarias – y estaba en lo cierto -, así que tomé la iniciativa. De todas formas, no importa. Cuando te conviertas en mi madrastra, lo mío será tuyo.

Raven se quedó sin habla. ¡Maldición! Se había concentrado tanto en la parte de ser malvada y envenenar a la princesa que se había olvidado de la peor parte de ser la Madrastra de Blancanieves: ¡ser su madrastra!

¡¿Y cómo había podido pasarlo por alto?! ¡Si lo decía el nombre! ¡Madrastra-de-Blancanieves!

- ¡Oh, mira, ahí están! – chilló Apple, emocionada – Ven, entra. Quiero que conozcas a mis amigas.

Agarró a Raven del brazo y tiró de ella para entrar en la Zapatilla de Cristal, dejando a Maddie fuera, entretenida con una flor silvestre que había captado su atención. Dentro del establecimiento solo cabía una palabra: zapatos. De todos los tamaños, formas y colores que pudiera imaginar. Estaba vacío, pero por alguna razón Raven se negó a creer que aquel sitio tenía problemas de clientela. Fue en ese momento cuando su mirada aterrizó en las dos únicas personas que se hallaban en el local.

A una ya la había visto antes, en la mañana. Era la chica pelirroja que había estado ordenando los zapatos. Ahora que la veía bien, notó algo particular en su forma de vestir. No su tiara con pajarillos cincelados o el hecho de que tuviera un ratón posado en su hombro izquierdo. No. En realidad aquello que la había identificado como la hija de la Cenicienta era que estaba apoyada con gesto muy natural contra el mostrador, descansando sus delicados pies en unos brillantes zapatos de cristal.

Por otro lado, Raven no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser la otra chica, tan morena que nadie dudaría que se había pasado todo el verano de fiesta en fiesta en la playa. Llevaba un vestido muy ceñido strapless color chicle intenso con rejillas en negro, unos tacones descomunales y en la cabeza, unas gafas de sol rosas. Su pelo era marrón chocolate con mechas fucsia y lo tenía parcialmente recogido en una especie de moño. Cuando se levantó para abrazar a Apple, dejando su móvil a un lado, vio que era muy, pero que muy alta.

- ¡Apple White! ¡Hermosa! – la abrazó efusivamente como si no se hubieran visto en años.

- ¡Briar! ¡Cuento de hadas! – correspondió su abrazo, gustosa - ¡Hola, Ashlynn! – saludó en cuanto se hubo zafado del agarre.

- Hola – se acercó también, pero en vez de abrazarse, se cogieron las manos cariñosamente.

- Dinos, ¿qué tal ha ido? – a Apple se le cortó la respiración - ¿Da miedo? ¿Es rarita? ¡Cuenta!

Ambas princesas miraron confundidas a Apple cuando trató de indicarles lo más sutilmente posible que Raven Queen estaba justo detrás, escuchando. Cuando captaron el mensaje, sin ningún disimulo, la observaron. Ashlynn abrió la boca de asombro, pero Briar supo guardar mejor las formas y solo frunció el ceño. _Los pantalones_, recordó Raven.

- Hola – la castaña se acercó a ella y sonrió, tendiéndole la mano -. Soy Briar Beauty, hija de la Bella Durmiente. Tú debes de ser Raven, ¿no es así? – Raven vaciló un momento antes de estrechársela y asentir.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Encantada. Apple nos dijo que llegarías hoy. Y ella es Ashlynn Ella – quiso animarla a que se uniera a su improvisado comité de bienvenida, pero Ashlynn se quedó en su sitio y alzó la mano -. Es… tímida – Briar masticó la palabra como si tratara de no escupirla -. Es hija de Cenicienta.

- Ya me había fijado – trató de que la chica no se asustara mirando sus zapatos con la expresión más tierna que pudo. Al parecer lo consiguió, porque se la devolvió -. Son bonitos.

- Gracias - ¡ala!, Raven no recordaba haber oído antes una voz tan dulce.

- Trabajas aquí, ¿no? Te vi esta mañana – siguió.

- Sí, mi madre dice que no es bueno acostumbrarse al lujo.

Definitivamente, Ashlynn Ella le caía muy bien.

- ¿Le has dicho lo del sábado? – empezó Briar – Porque ya sabes que… ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¿Dónde encontraste esas palomas cantoras para tu cumpleaños? ¡No consigo dar con ellas!

- Las amaestró mi madre personalmente, por supuesto – presumió Apple.

- ¡Sapos encantados! ¿Y dónde consigo yo un entrenador de palomas?

- Si quieres, puedo intentarlo yo – sugirió Ashlynn -. Tengo la canción perfecta: _Singing in the Tale._

- No está mal, corazón, pero necesito algo menos… del cuento pasado – se quejó Briar -. Lo menos que quiero es dormir a mis invitados. ¡O a mí!

- ¿Y qué tal si…?

Y se olvidaron de ella. Viendo su oportunidad, se escabulló por la puerta y se llevó a Maddie, que recogía más flores silvestres.

- ¿Qué es eso? – curioseó Raven.

- Es una flor de crepúsculo – explicó mientras tomaba el control de la caminata y la guiaba hasta una tiendecita en una esquina -. Crecían a montroles en el País de las Maravillas, pero aquí solo crecen en las grietas que muy de vez en cuando aparecen en el límite de los dos mundos. Seguro que a papá le gustarán.

El rostro compungido de Madeline hizo que Raven se preguntara el por qué de su pena. Pero tuvo que esperar hasta poder desmaravillarse por tanta chifladura. La Tetería-Sombrerería de Mad Hatter parecía pequeña por fuera, pero al entrar te encontrabas con paredes curvas e infinitas, con puertas y ganchos repartidos por toda la superficie, teteras de varios pitorros volando por los aires y mucho más. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, recordó su duda y se sentó en una de las mesas mientras Maddie guardaba las flores.

- Maddie, esas flores… ¿Pasa algo con ellas?

- No – comprendió enseguida lo que Raven quiso decir -. Es que siento un poquitín de añoranza – se sentó con ella y chasqueó los dedos. Una tetera voladora sirvió dos tazas de té de _cardo enmarañado_ y Chisgarabís salió del sombrerito de Maddie y se sacó su propio juego de té en miniatura -. ¿Sabes? Para estudiar aquí, los wonderlanianos y otros como nosotros, procedentes de otros países, debemos abandonar nuestro hogar – tomó un sorbo de su té -. Nos quedamos en la residencia como el resto y volvemos a casa en verano. Pero los wonderlanianos somos especialmente nostálgicos. Echamos de menos la locura.

A Raven le picaban las manos. Tenía ganas de abrazarla como Briar Beauty lo había hecho con Apple. Pero Maddie se repuso en cuanto se bebió su té y la apuró para ir a buscar el material que necesitaba antes de la hora de comer.

La Pergaminería, a diferencia de la zapatería y la tetería, estaba bastante llena. Muchos alumnos ojeaban libros y revistas. Maddie se perdió en la sección de cocina, así que Raven se quedó en la de material escolar. Tal y como le había dicho Nimble, las plumas eran de colores, con diversos diseños y hasta modelos personalizables. Algunas incluso flotaban en los estantes. Se decidió por una de color morado oscuro con abalorios de perlas, y además cogió un par de cuadernos que ponían "páginas para un año de cuento de hadas".

Cuando llegó a la caja, quiso poder echarse una maldición de las gordas a ella misma. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a pagar todo aquello? ¡Su cartera estaba en la maleta!

- ¿Te lo cobro? – preguntó la dependienta.

- Eh, no, es que… Me he dejado el dinero en…

- Cárgamelo, por favor.

Raven, poco dispuesta a que un desconocido pagara sus cosas, se giró para decirle que no hacía falta, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Aquella era…

No podía estar equivocada. Desde luego no fue por el pelo ensortijado, los pendientes de troncos o el adorno en forma de grillo de su diadema. Aunque debía admitir que su vestido violeta y rosa con remates naranjas se prestaba a la confusión, ya que muchos personajes procedían de leyendas alemanas. Sin embargo, no había más que mirar la madera de color pardo de la que estaba hecha para saber que se trataba, ni más ni menos, de la hija de Pinocho.

- No hace falta - se resistió.

Los engranajes de sus brazos emitieron un ligero chirrido cuando se encogió de hombros. Apretó el libro que llevaba contra su pecho y humildemente dijo:

- No te preocupes, no es molestia. Madeline me ha dicho quién eres y que acabas de llegar – la joven empezó a coger carrerilla al hablar, como forzada por una fuerza misteriosa -, y cuando oí que no tenías dinero, supuse que te habías olvidado la cartera y como yo estaba en la clase del profesor Nimble cuando te dijo que necesitarías una pluma quería ayudarte, pero si no quieres mi ayuda lo entenderé, aunque Maddie me dijo que no eres mala persona, y…

- Para, ¡para! – aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada, Raven la agarró del brazo como si quisiera retenerla, a pesar de que no corría – Vale, lo pillo. Gracias. Pero no quiero que nadie más se gaste dinero en mí. Mi compañera ya ha amueblado mi habitación entera.

La chica de madera permaneció un segundo con los dientes bien pegados hasta que, aún tensa, se presentó.

- Soy Cedar Wood. Lo siento, no puedo mentir. ¡En serio, lo he intentado! No ahora, claro. Pero no puedo.

Raven esbozó una sonrisa cálida y la sosegó.

- ¿Sabes? Hay quien dice que la sinceridad es la virtud más difícil de manejar. Yo creo que es… - _¿cómo había dicho Apple? Ah, sí_ – maginífico que puedas decir siempre la verdad.

- ¿De veras? – los ojitos de Cedar se iluminaron de emoción – Pues, si te soy sincera, yo no creo que seas malvada. ¡Creo que eres muy amable y simpática! – inmediatamente se tapó la boca y puso cara de disculpa – Perdón, lo he vuelto a hacer.

- No te preocupes. Y gracias – se sintió en el deber de devolverle el cumplido -. Yo también creo que eres encantadora. ¡Ah! – extendió su mano tal y como lo había hecho Briar en la Zapatilla de Cristal – Soy Raven.

- Encantada de conocerte, Raven – y estuvo segura de que Cedar Wood no le había mentido -. ¿En serio que no puedo ayudarte con eso?

- ¡Oh, ni hablar! Me sentiría fatal.

- ¡TARDE! – chilló Maddie tras ellas, justo delante del mostrador.

En serio, tienes que dejar de gritar así.

- Lo siento, de nuevo, pero como iba diciendo, ya he pagado tus cosas, así que podemos irnos.

- ¡Maddie! – se quejó.

- ¡Venga, venga! Si quieres, me pagas el almuerzo de mañana en la Castillería para compensármelo. ¿Sí? – estaba a puntito de negarse, pero ¿quién dice que no a los adorables ojillos de una peliverde chiflada?

- Agh, está bien – se rindió -. Pero ahora volveré a mi habitación a acabar de ordenar mis cosas. No vaya a ser que también se me olvide mañana la cartera. Nos vemos, Maddie. Un placer conocerte, Cedar.

- Lo mismo digo.

Se despidió de las dos con prisa y salió de la tienda. A la hora de comer ya estaba en su dormitorio, lista para acomodar su nuevo instrumental. Apple, que llegó un poco más tarde, se disculpó por no haberla atendido como correspondía y se excusó diciéndole que ya había hablado con el director Grimm y sería su tutora. Luego la invitó a comer, pero Raven rechazó la oferta diciendo que tenía comida para comer allí y que no pensaba abandonar la habitación el resto del día.

La tarde pasó lenta y Apple no volvió, mientras que ella se dedicó a desenbalar la única caja que había enviado desde Far Away: sus guitarras folk y eléctrica y su teclado. En el escritorio, donde antes había pasado por alto las llaves de la habitación y de su taquilla, depositó los cuadernos nuevos, la pluma y, tras abrir la última maleta, es resto de cosas que necesitaría mañana. Por último, en el cajón de su mesilla de noche metió su diario, su libreta de composiciones y la foto de ella con sus padres, y deslizó la maleta debajo de la cama.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Apple estaría a punto de llegar, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Intrigada, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Milton Grimm al otro lado.

- Director, ¿ocurre algo?

- Se me olvidó que usted no tiene un espejo-pad en el que recibir su horario – habló él con tono monocorde -, pero al parecer alguien ya se ha encargado de proporcionarle uno.

Le tendió el aparato, que portaba una funda negra con dibujos en plata.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién me lo manda?

- El Rey.

Raven se quedó paralizada. Todos los pensamientos que habían pasado por su cabeza a lo largo del día resurgieron como vainas gigantes de habichuelas. ¿Tendría que conocer pronto al Rey Bueno? ¿De verdad tendría que casarse con el padre de Apple? ¿Y ella? ¿Se convertiría en una bruja cruel y vengativa una vez que eso sucediera? ¿No tenía esperanzas de librarse de su destino, como había querido su madre?

- Ah… una cosa más – el hombre pareció ensombrecerse aún más cuando le tendió a Raven lo que tenía en las manos.

Un pintalabios. Morado.

- No es una petición – sentenció.

Y cerró la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella.

Entonces Raven recordó. Su cuarto, como si en realidad no se hubiera marchado de su casa. La actitud fiestera de Briar, la mejor amiga de Apple, que no encajaba en absoluto con el porvenir de la joven...

¿Cómo se llamaba el libro que Cedar Wood sostenía en la tienda?

Ah, sí.

_La vida es sueño._

Y los sueños, sueños son.

* * *

**¡Enhorabuena, habéis llegado hasta aquí!**

**Se ha resuelto el misterio de las miraditas indiscretas. ¡Adiós, pantakas!**

**Como veis, estoy mezclando cosas tanto de los libros como de la serie, e incluso de los marcapáginas. ¿Que cómo me las apaño sin haber comprado las muñecas? ¡Ah, adivinas!**

**Ahora, algunas me habéis estado insistiendo para que meta algo de Dexven, o como se diga, en la historia. Y yo os repito: sí, pero hoy no... ¡MMMAÑANA! Jajaj me refiero a que no será pronto. Eso sí, para compensar la falta de romanticismo de Raven, os adelantaré que en el próximo capítulo tendrán un encuentro a lo "Damisela-en-Apuros". Y, cómo no, habrá Huntslynn, y también muchos más. ¿Cuáles? ¡Ah, adivinas!**

**Bien, ahora lo que olvidé, y ya es lo último: en mi historia, voy a cambiar las fechas de nacimiento de los hermanos Charming. Daring y Dexter serán los mellizos y Darling será dos años más pequeña que ellos. Detalles más adelante.****Y en cuanto a lo de que Blancanieves es la única hija del Rey Bueno... También tiene una explicación, pero... ¡Ahhh, adivinaasss!**

**Bueno, followers y no tan followers, nos vemos este Domingo (puede que el Sabado suba el tan esperado extra de la charla con Maddie) con el próximo capítulo de Ever After High: Once upon a grade. ¡Adiós!**


	6. Extra: Chisgarabís se enamora

**Chisgarabís se enamora**

- ¿Hola? ¿Voz?

Hola, Maddie.

- ¡Oh, qué bien, estás aquí! ¿Significa eso que vas a quedarte a tomar el té?

¿Y cómo pretendes hacerme llegar el té?

- Pues por una de las puertas de la tetería. ¡Seguro que alguna de ellas lleva hasta dónde estás tú!

¡Déjalo, anda! De todas formas no me apetece. Y no, lo siento, no puedo quedarme mucho. Tan solo estoy aprovechado que Raven no va a hacer nada interesante en un buen rato para tener nuestra conversación pendiente.

- ¡Sombretástico! Pero… ¿Por qué persigues a Raven? ¿Y por qué haces eso de contar todo lo que hace?

Es mi trabajo, Maddie. Verás, no soy una simple voz. Soy un narrador.

- ¿Narrador? ¿Y qué hace un narrador?

Contar las historias de los personajes de cuento.

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡Ala! ¿Estoy en un cuento ahora? Pero no estoy en el País de las Maravillas. No conozco este cuento.

Eso es porque es un nuevo cuento. El cuento de Raven.

- Raven ya tiene cuento, ella es la Reina Malvada. O… ¿no?

No puedo decírtelo. Eso sería empezar el libro por la última página.

- ¡Jo, porras! Pero supongo que tienes razón. A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas, narradora?

Mickey.

- ¡¿Cómo el ratón?! ¿Eres un ratón? ¡Ui, mira! Chisgarabís siente curiosidad por ti.

¡NO! Te confundes. Mickey es el diminutivo de…

- ¡Chisgarabís! Pastelito con nueces, ¿te has sonrojado?

Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Madeline!

- ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo trabajando de narradora?

¿Eh? Pues… No, no mucho. Tuve otro trabajo hace un tiempo, pero lo dejé. Quizás lo retome más adelante.

- Oh, hechizante. Cuando llegue el momento, te desearé suerte.

Gracias, Maddie, significa mucho.

- ¡Chisgarabís! Lirón adorable. ¿Y esas flores?

Ai, madre.

- ¡Qué mono! Y con eso no quiero decir que tengas aspecto de mono.

Maddie…

- ¡Aish, perdona, narradora!

No te preocupes.

- Y dime, ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí?

Pues sí, bastante. Unos tres años, más o menos.

- ¡Wow! ¿Tanto?

Sí, hay mucho que contar.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Pues como… ¡Espera un momento! No voy a picar. Tendrás que esperar, Madeline Hatter, como el resto de lectores.

- ¡¿Que también hay lectores?! ¡Sí! Cuenta, cuenta.

Eh… Tengo que irme, el deber me llama.

- ¡No espera! ¿Narradora? ¡NARRADORA! Bueno, Chisgarabís, me temo que la oruga ya se ha convertido en mariposa. ¡Lo sé! Con la ilusión que te hacía. ¡Pero no te desanimes! Sé lo que te hará saltar y brincar una vez más: ¡TÉ!

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya iba siendo hora, ¿verdad? Creo que me he ganado un nuevo fan.**

**Bueno, chicos, ¿qué decis? ¿Capítulo nuevo mañana? Jajajaja veeenga, de acuerdo, lo haré por vosotros.**

**¡Aprobé Selectividad! Ahora voy a tener todo el verano para esta historia. Puede que para Septiembre estemos ya en mitad de la segunda o tercera temporada. ¿Qué me decís?**

**Nos vemos mañana!**


	7. Ch 5: Cables cruzados (parte 1)

**Cables cruzados: problemas de descenso**

- ¿Lo tienes todo?

- Ajá.

- ¿Las llaves?

- Ajá.

- ¿Y el uniforme de Grimmnasia?

- Iuhg.

- Lo sé.

Raven se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Apple, que seguía revisando sus cosas para que no le faltara de nada en su primer día. Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que le había comprado, el strapless negro brillante con la falda morada entallada por arriba y con volantes*, pero se había negado a usar el enorme alzacuellos a juego. Es más, a escondidas había metido en la caja de los instrumentos los complementos tan estrafalarios que Apple decía que la harían parecer más "malvada". Como su pelo ya había vuelto a ondularse, aprovechó para recogérselo hacia atrás con un pasador plateado y dejar dos mechones sobre los hombros para taparlos.

Apple había vuelto un poco tarde el día anterior. El profesor Wolf le había hecho aguantar un sermón en su despacho sobre cómo los trozos de cristal podían haber acabado en la pezuñita de algún lobezno extraviado. Al llegar, le había enseñado cómo funcionaba el espejo-pad tras inutilizar la función reflectante y borrar la aplicación _espejo-espejito mágico._ Por suerte, no le había preguntado de dónde había salido el aparato.

- ¿Ya te has descargado el horario? – preguntó la futura Blancanieves – Tengo que irme ya a clase y no quiero dejarte sola si no lo tienes todo claro como el cristal.

- Descuida, lo tengo – y para que se quedara tranquila, tocó el icono del horario en su espejo-pad para revisar el itinerario.

Once clases. _No está mal_, pensó. Lo que no estaba tan bien era que más de la mitad tenían que ver con su destino. Villanería, Malvadología, Historia de las Brujas… Luego estaban las comunes, las que tenían todos los alumnos. Literatura Fabulosa, Grimmnasia... Y por último, las optativas. Raven había escogido Música sencillamente porque era la opción más normal de la lista. O, al menos, eso le había dicho al ministro, que se había encargado de su matrícula. De otra forma no le habría permitido cursarla. _Demasiado "buena"_, había dicho.

- Oye, una pregunta – Apple asintió y continuó -. ¿Cómo es que nos toca Entrenamiento y Cuidado de Bestias y Quimística juntas? Creía que tú estabas en cuarto curso y yo en quinto.

- Y así es, pero algunas asignaturas funcionan de manera distinta – explicó -. La mayoría van por papeles, como tus clases de Economía Bruja e Historia de los Maleficios, y otras van por cuentos, como las que tú y yo compartimos. Luego, para las clases con más alumnos, hay profesores que prefieren organizarlas por cursos, como el profesor Wolf y el profesor Nimble.

Raven tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse al sistema escolar de Ever After High.

- Por cierto – añadió -, me encanta tu pintalabios. Mucho más apropiado que el que llevabas ayer – Raven intentó decirle que se equivocaba, pero Apple no la dejó -. ¡Vaya, qué tarde! Lo siento, no podré acompañarte a tu primera clase. Pero tienes el mapa en el espejo-pad, ¿no? – ya se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta. Raven asintió con desgana – Perfecto. ¡Nos vemos en la Castillería para comer!

Y se marchó.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Apple pensaba que tenía pintados los labios ayer? No obstante, le había dado la impresión de que lo había dicho sin convicción, como si quisiera creer que así era. Raven decidió no darle importancia y accedió a la aplicación _mapa_ de su tableta.

"Espejo-pad". Otra palabra que aprender.

Menos mal que su primera clase era Literatura Fabulosa, pues ya sabía cómo llegar. Cogió sus llaves, las del cuarto y la taquilla. Ahora que nadie la veía, se dio un manotazo en la frente por casi olvidarse la cartera de nuevo. La metió en un bolso recubierto de bisutería, cortesía de Apple, y se dispuso a asistir a clase de Jack B. Nimble. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a Madeline con cara de payaso triste (literalmente), mirándola con desilusión.

- ¡Maddie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Refunfuñar – contestó sin cambiar su expresión.

- Sí, ya lo veo – dijo al tiempo que cerraba la habitación con llave y la guardaba en el bolso.

- ¡Es que Apple acaba de decirme que hoy es tu No-Cumpleaños! – dio un pequeño saltito y apretó los brazos contra los costados, los puños cerrados a cal y canto.

- Maddie – fingió seriedad -, por suerte para las dos soy una gran fan de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y por eso sé que cuando dices que hoy es mi No-Cumpleaños significa que el verdadero problema está en mi Sí-Cumpleaños – y mientras decía esto, caminó con ella en dirección al edificio vecino.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – ahora sí que parecía triste - ¡Cumples dieciséis en Noviembre! Yo tengo quince. Significa que no iremos a Literatura Fabulosa juntas. ¡Con las ganas que yo tenía de que oyeras mi historia!: _Lady Chocolat en el Reino de los Pasteles Caramelizados._

- Ah, o sea que tú eres de cuarto, como Apple.

- Sí.

- Entonces no estés triste – la animó -. A lo mejor también tenemos clases comunes – a Maddie se le iluminó el rostro -. Por cierto, he estado pensando. ¿Cómo es que ayer nadie estaba en clase después de que tú salieras de la del profesor Nimble? – gracias al mapa, Raven encontró su taquilla en el pasillo del ala Norte. Jugó a emparejar cada libro que había allí con las asignaturas que le tocaban, y acabó por coger el de Literatura Fabulosa y cerrarla de nuevo.

- ¡Ah, eso! – rió divertida – Estamos en la semana de orientación, porque faltemos a un par de clases no pasa nada. Además, Apple y Briar están en el Consejo de Alumnos Reales, tienen algunos privilegios. ¡Por si te sorprende que falten con frecuencia a mitad de cuento!

Por fin se detuvieron frente al aula.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la Castillería, Rae – se despidió Maddie -. ¡Me debes un postre!

- No creo que eso llegue para compensar lo de la librería – gritó Raven, ya que su amiga se había ido alejando con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- ¡Eso es porque no has visto los helados que hacen aquí! – le devolvió el grito antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

En la clase todos estaban alborotados. Aviones de papel cruzaban volando la habitación y una música estruendosa resonaba desde los altavoces de megafonía. Los estudiantes corrían, bailaban y saltaban sin ton ni son. El caos era tal que un libro estuvo a punto de aterrizar de lleno en la cara de Raven, pero se salvó gracias a que alguien interceptó el objeto golpeándolo con una especie de palo cual pelota de béisbol.

El muchacho que había llevado a cabo la hazaña era alto, algo así como cabeza y media más que ella, y llevaba puesto un chaleco marrón con capucha encima de una sudadera verde musgo. Tenía un peinado bastante extraño, con mechones largos y zonas rapadas que parecía aún más estrambótico debido a la actividad física realizada. Mirando un poco más atentamente, descubrió que lo que la había salvado fue el mango de un hacha.

Un hacha. No tardó mucho en hacer la asociación e inmediatamente aplastó el cuerpo contra el lugar más cercano a la salida.

El cazador.

- ¡Orden! – el profesor Nimble entró entonces en la clase - ¡Vamos, sentaos, sentaos! ¡Huntsman, guarda el hacha! No me hagas repetirlo – en ese momento avistó a Raven -. ¡No te quedes ahí! Siéntate, deprisa. ¡La aventura comienza!

Raven dudó, no sabía qué hacer. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, siguió su instinto y se situó en el centro de la tercera fila, arriesgándose a que la echaran. Pero en vez de eso, todos empezaron a cuchichear.

- ¿Pero qué hace?

- ¿Es nueva?

- Claro, eso lo explica todo.

- Pobre, la que se le viene encima.

Miró a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que el área circundante a ella tenía los asientos vacíos. Una persona en la primera fila agitaba frenéticamente las manos y la cabeza, gesticulando repetidas veces "no" con los labios. ¡Era Cedar! Y justo en ese momento una chica se sentó a su lado.

Parecía joven para tener su misma edad e iba ataviada con un adorable vestido azul y amarillo de cuello alto y botines con pelo falso en la parte superior. Había dibujos de osos por toda la falda y como remate, un abultado lazo coronando una interminable cascada de rizos, los más dorados que había visto jamás. Se notaba que los cuidaba con esmero. La chica la miró con intriga, luego con emoción contenida. Aquello no le estaba dando buena espina.

- Hola – trató de ser amable. La clase todavía no empezaba -. No te molesta si me siento aquí, ¿verdad?

- ¡Para nada! – exclamó. Parecía encantada de tener a alguien cerca con quien interactuar. ¿Por qué los demás la marginaban? – Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Me presentaré, soy Blondie, Blondie Lockes – le estrechó la mano con fuerza -: reportera del insti y perfeccionista de nacimiento.

Blondie Lockes… Osos… ¡Por supuesto! La hija de Ricitos de Oro.

- Yo soy…

- ¡Espera! – interrumpió – Deja que lo adivine - la miró durante un par de segundos y frunció profundamente el ceño -. Mmm… Puedo ver que eres una villana. Y los ojos y las mechas violetas me dicen que además, bruja – se rascó la barbilla y se concentró aún más -. Pero, ¿de qué cuento eres?

Le daba un poco de miedo responder a esa pregunta, pero ¿acaso no terminarían sabiéndolo tarde o temprano? Un chico entró apresuradamente en el aula pidiendo disculpas por el retraso, pero el profesor Nimble se lo pasó por alto ya que la clase aún no había empezado. Raven tomó aire y respondió.

- De Blancanieves.

Así. Sencillo y directo. Había usado a la protagonista como referencia en un desesperado intento de amortiguar el impacto. Pero ni eso impidió que todos se giraran hacia ella con los ojos como platos y que el muchacho que había entrado se parara en seco en mitad de las escaleras y mirara confundido en la misma dirección. ¿Y ella? Pues, ¿qué más? Se refugió en su silla-trono lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Eres… Raven Queen? – quiso saber Blondie. La expectación provocó que se hiciera el silencio, y Jack B. Nimble aprovechó para comenzar la lección.

- ¡Blondie! Ya tendrás tiempo de interrogar a la señorita Queen cuando acabe la clase. Y, Dexter, ¡siéntate de una vez, chico!

La curiosidad la pudo y cuando giró la vista hacia donde estaba, sus miradas se cruzaron. El tal Dexter se sonrojó furiosamente y raudo y veloz, se sentó junto al joven cazador, que dejó de prestar atención a la chica nueva.

- Ahora, tomad nota. Hoy la clase va sobre… ¡Gremlins escupe-hielo! – el profesor cogió un puntero e inició un nuevo relato cuyo protagonista era, obviamente, él mismo. Y aunque Raven no entendía la finalidad de aquel método, supuso que el maestro sabía lo que hacía. De lo contrario, lo habrían echado. _¿Verdad?_

Abrió uno de sus cuadernos para coger apuntes. Pero… ¿cómo? ¡Solo tenía una hoja! Agitó la cabeza y volvió a abrir la libreta, pensando que quizás era su imaginación. Pero no, una sola página. Ni más ni menos.

- ¿Disculpa? – susurró Blondie Lockes a su izquierda – Sé que es precipitado y que es tu primer día y tu primera clase, pero… ¿podría entrevistarte para el blog del instituto? – sacó su espejo-pad del bolso con disimulo y le dio a grabar.

- Eh… - volvió a mirar su cuaderno. A lo mejor era una de esas rarezas de fábula que aún no entendía – Sí, si me dices cómo funciona esta cosa.

- ¡Genial! – Blondie chilló conteniendo el volumen. Le dio unas instrucciones rápidas – Las hojas son mágicas, aparecen espontáneamente cuando escribes. Duran el tiempo que indica la etiqueta – se frotó las manos -. Y ahora, dime, Raven Queen, he oído que eres la compi de cuento de Apple White.

- Sí, eso es – sonrió. De momento parecía una buena chica.

- ¿Y qué se siente ante la idea de tener que vivir todo un año a menos de un metro de la princesa más adorada de Ever After?

- Bueno…

- ¿Envidia? – se adelantó.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confusa.

- ¡Vamos, Raven, no seas tímida! – a pesar de que seguía murmurando, los más cercanos trataban de escuchar lo que decían - Entiendo que debe hacer que te hierva la sangre azul que "la más hermosa del reino", que no eres tú, te deslumbre con su impecable perfección todos los días.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… - intentó explicarse.

- Sí, lo sé – se disculpó -. Lo siento. Tú también eres muy hermosa.

- ¡No! Lo que quería decir es que no estoy celosa de…

- ¡Tranquila! Ni que fuera algo malo. Es parte de ser una villana de cuento.

- Pero es que no la envidio. ¿Cómo podría? ¡Apenas sí la conozco!

- ¡BLONDIE! – ambas brincaron en sus asientos cuando el profesor Nimble gritó su nombre – Ya está bien. Raven, por favor cámbiate de sitio.

He ahí el por qué Blondie Lockes estaba aislada del resto de alumnos.

Cedar volvió a hacerle gestos a Raven, esta vez para pedirle que se sentara a su lado. En cuanto se hubo instalado, le dijo:

- No le hagas caso, Raven. No es mala persona, solo necesita aprender a escuchar más.

También ahora entendía los comentarios de los otros alumnos respecto a su elección de asiento. Al parecer las insistentes preguntas de Blondie exasperaban a más de uno. Aún con todo, Raven seguía pensando en el chico del hacha.

- Ese de ahí… - no consideró necesario acabar la frase. Sabía que con un simple cabeceo, Cedar captaría el mensaje. Y así fue.

- Sí, es Hunter Huntsman, el hijo del Cazador del Cuento. No solo del tuyo. Si no está en clase, se pasa el día entero pegado a Cerise Hood – se encogió de hombros y terminó -. No sé, es como si sintiera la necesidad de protegerla en todo momento o algo así.

Echó un último vistazo al atlético adolescente, entretenido con el otro chico, el que había llegado tarde. Parecía que eran viejos amigos.

Cuando acabó la clase, Raven revisó su horario para ver cuál sería la segunda del día, y se estremeció cuando comprobó que era Villanería General con el señor Wolf. ¡Maleficios! Para esta asignatura no necesitaba libro, pero lo que la frustró de verdad fue que, al buscar el aula en su mapa, ponía que estaba en un piso llamado "Catacumbas". Pero ella no había visto ni escaleras ni ascensores el día anterior.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora cómo llego yo a esas dichosas Catacumbas?

- ¿T-te ayudo?

Se volteó para ver quién se había dirigido a ella. Era el amigo de Hunter, el que había llegado tarde. Ahora, frente a frente, pudo apreciar el aspecto suave y fino de su cabello castaño, su anguloso perfil cuadrado y la inexorable atracción que uno sentía al mirar sus profundos ojos azules a través de las gafas de pasta negras. Vestía muy informal, a su parecer: polo y camisa, pantalones grises con deportivas y una chaqueta azul por encima. Parecía un chico normal de su antiguo instituto. Lo único que lo distinguía de ellos era la corona.

- Eh, ¿qué? – se le había ido la pinza al verle tan de cerca. _¡Qué raro!_, pensó.

- Digo, si no quieres – el muchacho empezó a tartamudear de los nervios -, t-tampoco p-pasa nada. ¡O sea, q-que no imp-p-porta! Es decir… - ¡Vaya! Pues sí que estaba nervioso. Tenía que intentar calmarlo.

- Soy Raven.

De nuevo, directa al grano. Se estaba luciendo. Pero, al final, funcionó.

- Dexter – casi se atragantó al decirlo, pero siguió -. Dexter Ch-Charming.

¡Charming! _¿Es posible?_ ¿Aquel chico tan agradable era en realidad el futuro marido de Apple? Sin saber bien el motivo, se sintió decepcionada. Aunque por otra parte era lógico. Ella era "la más hermosa" y estaba destinada a estar con alguien tan guapo y dulce como él. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que quizá Apple podía llegar a ser demasiado superficial y que no sabría apreciar a aquel amor de chico. Entonces, le entró una duda.

- ¿No huyes de mí? – pero recordó que él había llegado un poco tarde a clase y que no había prestado la misma atención que los demás a su conversación con Blondie – Porque lo entendería si ya no quisieras ayudarme.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? – objetó con circunspección. Seguro que le había ofendido. Raven suspiró para sus adentros: aquel sí era un príncipe azul de los de verdad – Necesitas ayuda, y a una damisela en apuros siempre hay que ayudarla.

Raven quiso reír, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Tengo pinta de damisela en apuros? – quiso sonar mordaz, pero por alguna razón le salió neutro. Negó una vez y continuó – Mira, creo que no me oíste cuando lo dije en clase, así que te lo diré clarito. Soy la hija de la Reina Malvada, no una princesa. No tienes que rescatarme.

Livett habría cruzado mares tempestuosos a nado solo para ver la expresión que se dibujó en la cara de Dexter Charming. Sintió remordimiento, aquel chico le caía bien. Pero eso era lo mejor. Ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con Apple White como para tratar también con su noviecito. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Dexter rompió todos los esquemas que Raven se había formado en los últimos minutos.

- Ya decía yo que era raro poder hablar con una chica sin desmayarme.

La convicción y la seriedad de sus palabras fueron tales que Raven no pudo aguantar más.

Y se echó a reír. Rió como no lo había hecho desde su llegada a Ever After High. Desde su marcha de Far Away. Desde la despedida con sus padres. Se dobló de la risa antes de exclamar, feliz:

- ¡De acuerdo! Vale, tú ganas. ¡Eres _bueno_! – vio que Dexter también estaba sonriendo, así que aceptó su ofrecimiento. El muchacho se lo había ganado -. Está bien, guíame, apuesto caballero. Me pongo en tus manos.

Dexter se sonrojó aún más si cabe y le indicó el camino. Anduvieron hasta llegar a un hueco rectangular en la pared del que no se había percatado antes. Él pulsó un botón minúsculo en un saliente y donde parecía no haber nada se abrieron las puertas de cristal de un ascensor.

- ¡Wow! – Raven entró en la cabina transparente y se asustó al ver que no había cuerdas que la sujetaran. Dexter notó su tensión.

- Es mágico – explicó -. Te llevará a donde tú le digas, tan solo tienes que pronunciar el nombre de la clase o el ala del edificio en alto.

- De acuerdo – relajó la postura. Ya se estaba cansando de tantas sorpresas -. Villanería General.

- ¡No, espe…!

Pero el ascensor ya se había dejado caer como un peso muerto al vacío, siendo sustituido al instante por otro idéntico. Lo último que Raven le oyó decir a Dexter fue: _agárrate bien._

El cubículo voló, giró y zigzagueó a toda velocidad por un montón de túneles de piedra oscura. La puerta no se había cerrado y en un momento dado Raven estuvo a punto de precipitarse al abismo por el impulso al cambiar de ruta. Cuando se hartó del mareó, gritó furiosamente.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡PARA!

Un aura morada rodeó a Raven y, como una llamarada, salió disparada en todas direcciones. Con un último frenazo, el ascensor se detuvo en el borde de una galería iluminada con lámparas de aceite flotantes, y justo frente a un portón de madera vieja sobre el cual había una placa oxidada que ponía _Villanería General_. Al ver que seguía suspendido en la nada, Raven salió corriendo del elevador, al que fulminó con la mirada. Aliviada al Fin, se dio la vuelta solo para proferir un alarido. Ahí estaba Cerise Hood, a un centímetro de distancia. ¡Menudo susto le había metido!

Ni siquiera pudo protestar porque la joven de la caperuza la rodeó, se metió en el ascensor diabólico y, tras esperar a que se cerraran las puertas, habló. Lo curioso fue que le habló a ella.

- Tiene que cerrarse. Si no, se pone de los nervios – Raven contuvo el aliento. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan femenina y gutural como la suya -. A la entrada – y con eso, Cerise desapareció por el túnel del techo.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue que Apple se había confundido. Cerise no era el nombre de una fruta, sino el color rojo particular de dicha fruta.

Con un temblor irracional recorriéndole la espalda, se sentó en uno de los asientos libres del aula de Villanería General. Era muy diferente a la de Literatura Fabulosa: el techo era bajo, las paredes húmedas y había telarañas por todas partes. Las mesas estaban todas al mismo nivel, eran grandes y de hierro, para tres o cuatro alumnos cada una, puestas en dos filas iguales. En el lugar del profesor se hallaba el Lobo Feroz.

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! – farfulló el señor Wolf. Por un momento juraría que el tono de voz de su profesor era clavadito al de Cerise – Raven Queen es una alumna modelo.

- ¿Cómo dice? – ya estaba cansada de tantas tonterías, así que la pregunta sonó ruda.

- Digo – respondió enseñando sus enormes y afilados dientes – que para ser la hija del Mal más Maligno de Ever After, su educación no parece estar a la altura de semejante título – Raven seguía sin entender nada -. ¿Acaso ve a alguien más aquí, aparte de usted?

Efectivamente, estaba sola. Ningún otro estudiante a la vista.

- Los villanos faltan a clase, señorita Queen – la regañó el profesor -, no son responsables ni siguen su horario, y menos en plena semana de orientación – se estiró en su silla-no-trono y se dispuso a echar una siesta -. Ya que es usted la única que ha venido – bostezó -, puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no se irá hasta que las trompetas toquen.

Durante el resto de la hora Raven se entretuvo haciendo garabatos en su libreta nueva. Tal y como el profesor Nimble le había dicho, cuando se cansó de sujetar la pluma, dibujó sobre ella círculos con los dedos y el objeto cobró vida, delineando trazos abstractos sobre el papel.

Al son de las trompetas, y tras despertarse de un sobresalto y maldecir a Milton Grimm y sus molestas ideas, el profesor Wolf la echó de clase.

Raven miró el horario y aunque dudó si ir, supuso que el castigo del profesor de Economía Bruja no sería peor que el que acababa de recibir. Lo mejor era que no tendría que coger el ascensor en un buen rato, ya que el aula se encontraba al doblar la esquina. Pero al contrario de lo que había imaginado, estaba llena. Había una pausa de un cuarto de hora entre clases para que a los alumnos les diera tiempo de llegar, pero la mayoría ya se encontraban allí, esperando. Ninguno prestó atención a Raven, que se sentó en la última fila del aula, parecida a la de Villanería General.

Pasados los quince minutos, una anciana con huesos de pollo y plumas en el pelo entró sentada en una especie de taburete flotante. Se quedó pensando hasta que se acordó de un proyecto de historia de segundo curso en el que una compañera había expuesto la historia de una leyenda popular rusa: la bruja Baba Yaga. Al parecer tenía una reputación lo suficientemente infame como para que a nadie se le pasara por la mente faltar a su clase.

- Bien, lo retomaremos donde lo dejamos ayer – ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al alumnado -. Pero antes – levantó una hoja en su escritorio -, ¿Raven Queen?

Entonces sí, todos la miraron. Esta vez no se encogió, había aprendido la lección. Se irguió y asintió, dándose cuenta de que aquellas personas no la miraban con miedo, sino con estimada curiosidad. Su desahogo no duró mucho, pues se dio cuenta de que esa fascinación era por ser la hija de una reconocida villana.

- Bien – masculló Baba Yaga -. Seguro que no le costará habituarse al nuevo temario, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, usted ha nacido para esto – y le dedicó una sonrisa, o eso pretendía ser, de lo más maliciosa.

Se equivocaba, pensó Raven. Y, si no lo hacía, se recordó a si misma que había alguien en el mundo que no lo creía así.

Pensar en su madre, Ebony, la llenaba de una sensación amarga e incómoda. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Pensaría también en ella? ¿Habría asistido a una clase como esa? Muchas preguntas, todas sin respuesta.

Jamás la conocería. Nunca se abrazarían ni se dirían lo mucho que se habían echado de menos. Su verdadera madre nunca llegaría a decirle que estaba orgullosa de ella. Lo único de lo que Raven podía estar segura acerca de aquella mujer era que la quería, y que por eso se había sacrificado para darle la oportunidad de elegir.

La gran mayoría de estudiantes estaban más atentos a ella que a la profesora, que explicaba sin mucho interés la forma correcta de maldecir a un animal pequeño para que obedeciera sus órdenes.

Ella no haría eso. No sería una bruja malvada. Se lo había prometido a sí misma y a sus padres adoptivos.

A su madre, donde quiera que estuviese.

Lucharía, lucharía por su libertad.

Hasta el Final.

Y solo era el Principio.

* * *

**Hola, gente! Aquí, en España, son las 2:20 de la madrugada del lunes. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, os quiero demasiado como para haceros esperar a aquellos que estáis ahí en Sudamérica.**

**¡Final dramático! No era lo que tenía pensado porque, sinceramente, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo acabar el episodio. Por eso hoy voy a tener ojeras XD Lo he releído y reescrito unas CIEN (cuatro) veces, así que si encontráis algún error en la edición, me mato (o me dejo sin postre, que es peor).**

*** El vestido es el de la serie. ¡Pintao! Pero sin el cacho artefacto ese de plumas. El peinado, más de lo mismo: sin la diadema esa de pinchos pero con el mismo recogido.**

**¿Se nota que mi personaje favorito es Cerise? No, ¿verdad? ¡Claaaro, si es que yo lo rompo!**

**Bueno, nos vemos. ¿Cuándo? Pues el viernes 27. Aaadiós!**


	8. Ch 6: Cables cruzados (parte 2)

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me estáis apoyando para que siga con esto. Estoy más feliz que una perdiz (aunque no es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que luego se la comen).**

**En fin, gracias, fanfictioners. Y bendito seas, sistema de _Traffic Stats!_**

* * *

**Cables cruzados: problemas de ascenso**

La clase de Economía Bruja al Fin acabó. Raven estaba hasta el moño de escuchar a Baba Yaga hablar acerca de lo fácil que resultaba hasta para una bruja aficionada transmutar un conejito en un asqueroso _rathueso_. Y eso que nunca había visto uno en persona.

En su primera clase con ella, Raven había aprendido que la vería a diario. No solo era la maestra de Economía Bruja, sino también la de Historia de las Brujas y Malvadología, además de ejercer de Mediadora de Destinos.

Como no había prestado mucha atención a la clase, tuvo tiempo de analizar a sus compañeros. Todos iban de negro, algunos hasta con ropa de cuero y accesorios de pinchos. Le dieron ganas de reír: lo que allí consideraban "malvado", en Far Away era el estilo gótico de toda la vida. Tanto ella como sus amigas solían vestir así.

_Bueno, sin tantos pinchos_, se recordó.

Ya casi eran las dos: hora de comer.

Pero ella era Raven Queen, villana en potencia. Y desde luego su destino no le permitiría un descanso de más de una clase. A su pesar, debería enfrentarse una vez más al ascensor de la muerte para llegar al primer piso. Esperó pacientemente a que todos los demás lo usaran, vigilando que no se le escapara ninguna clave secreta para hacer que funcionara correctamente. Cuando no hubo quedado nadie, se introdujo en la cabina de cristal y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran.

- Muy bien – se calmó. Primer paso completado -. Ahora… Cafetería.

Pero el ascensor no se movió. Y, de nuevo, se golpeó la frente. ¡Maldición! Se le había olvidado. En aquel sitio se llamaba distinto.

- ¿Cómo era? – se rascó la nuca, pensativa – Si me lo sabía, era algo como… castillo. ¿Castillería?

Entonces sí, el ascensor se elevó por los aires y se introdujo en un oscuro túnel. Iba rápido, pero al menos no tenía las puertas abiertas y Raven permaneció levantada, ayudándose de las manos para mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente, se detuvo en un pasillo bien iluminado, parecido al de la entrada.

- ¡Por fin! Luz.

Reconoció el cartel donde ponía Castillería del día anterior y atravesó el marco del portón abierto de par en par. Al acceder a la inmensa estancia se veían al frente un montón de mesas de comedor en filas y al fondo, unas escaleras que daban a un piso superior, supuso que para acceder desde la segunda planta. A la izquierda, una larguísima hilera de alumnos con bandejas aguardaba su turno para servirse la comida. A la derecha, no había pared sino un gran ventanal que daba al Bosque Encantado.

- ¡RAVEN! ¡Aquí!

En la fila del autoservicio, Maddie agitaba frenéticamente los brazos para llamar su atención. Raven corrió hacia ella y la obligó a parar.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Vas a molestar a alguien – la corrigió con una sonrisa. A pesar de sus locuras, era imposible enfadarse con Maddie.

- Pues llamarte, pastelito. ¿Qué si no? – y cogiéndola del codo, la coló en la fila. Raven creyó que los de atrás se enojarían, pero como había hecho ella, sonrieron a Maddie como si estuvieran acostumbrados. Para no ser, menos, Raven cabeceó en disculpa – Bueno, ¿qué quieres? ¿Tarta de siete pisos? ¿Ensalada macabra? ¿Gachas con mermelhada?

- ¿Gachas con qué? – todas aquellas opciones eran cada cual peor que la anterior - ¿Sabes? Creo que me guiaré por mi instinto – y agarró un par de sándwiches de crema verde y llenó un vaso con una especie de zumo naranja.

- ¡Ah! Sándwich de crema de guisante de princesa con néctar de flor de sol. ¡Buena elección!

O quizá se había equivocado de lleno. Pero ya lo había cogido, no podía rectificar. Continuó atenta a su alrededor por si debía hacer algo más aparte de coger la comida, pero para su alivio, no vio nada anormal. Maddie, tras ella, empezó a llenar su bandeja de pasteles, pastas, galletas y trufas de varios sabores. Para beber, se sacó una mini-tetera del sombrero. Finalmente, se acercó a una enorme nevera al final de la cola y cogió un helado de tres sabores del tamaño de su cabellera. Cuando Raven leyó el precio del postre, dijo:

- Tenías razón, esto compensa lo de la librería con creces.

- ¿Ves? ¡Si es que nadie me toma en serio! ¿Por qué será? – pagaron la comida y fueron a sentarse en una mesa vacía cerca de la cristalera.

- No lo sé. Están locos – rió y le dio un mordisquito a su sándwich de… lo que fuera. ¡Estaba rico! Hizo lo mismo con el _néctar_ y comprobó que era dulce con un toque de frescor.

- Por tu cara presiento que te ha gustado.

- ¡Esto está buenísimo! – siguió comiendo, pero Maddie se levantó de golpe y porrazo.

- ¡Azuuucar! Ahora vuelvo.

Se alejó a trompicones mientras a Raven se le iba quitando el hambre poco a poco. Jugueteó con su sándwich, percatándose de que ya se había corrido el rumor acerca de su identidad. Se encogió aún más en su sitio, todos la estaban mirando. ¡Cómo odiaba que la miraran!

- Hola, Raven – Dexter apareció a su lado y la saludó, nervioso. Pero él no lo hacía por miedo, se notaba que era su personalidad -. Te ves _gordiosa_. ¡Digo, grandiosa! Ni siquiera sé lo que significa "gordiosa".

Raven soltó una risita.

- Te invitaría a sentarte, pero soy "malvada" – hizo el gesto con los dedos, pero lo que pretendía ser una broma se convirtió en algo deprimente. Así era como la gente esperaba que se comportara, y no le gustó nada -. Para sentarte aquí tendrías que ser muy audaz.

Justo cuando acabó de hablar, empezaron los gritos. Con la gracia y belleza que la caracterizaban, Apple White bajó la escalera hacia el primer piso del brazo de un joven rubio que de vez en cuando lanzaba un destello por la boca hacia sus apasionadas fans. Lo reconoció en seguida, era el "príncipe azul" que estaba en la clase de Grimmnasia el otro día. Ambos sonreían complacidos mientras saludaban a la masa de admiradores que los rodeaba. Intentó imaginarse a Dexter sin gafas y aunque no lo consiguió, hubiera jurado que se parecía mucho al muchacho de los dientes de neón.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Raven! Soy Dex, Dexter Charming. El audaz es mi hermano, Daring – dijo en el momento en el que otro fogonazo relampagueó a su espalda -. Oh, gordioso – murmuró alicaído, viendo que se dirigían hacia allí.

En cuanto Apple la avistó corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Raven, aquí estás! – se situó a su lado y los presentó – Te presento a mi príncipe predestinado, Daring Charming. Él me despertará de mi sueño – sentenció, orgullosa.

- Te lo advierto, no mires fijamente mis dientes – dijo él, cubriéndose la boca -. Acabo de blanquearlos.

- Eh, sí, claro. Encantada – respondió Raven. En algún lugar de su ser se sentía realmente aliviada de que él fuera el príncipe azul de Apple, y no Dexter. Trató de alejar ese pensamiento diciéndose que era porque ni en un millón de años los vería como pareja.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Raven? ¿Todo en orden? – inquirió la Blancanieves rubia, preocupada por haber dejado sola a su compañera toda la mañana.

- De fabula – dijo ella muy acertadamente.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Apple – Dime, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

Raven miró en su espejo-pad para asegurarse.

- Pues… Grimmnasia.

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Yo también tengo esa clase ahora – señaló Daring -. Te escoltaré, bella dama de mal – se ofreció galantemente.

- Vaya, ¿es genético? – miró a Dexter para ver si lo había pillado. Y sí, así había sido.

- ¡De acuerdo, te dejo en buenas manos! – estableció Apple – Me voy a mi clase de Dirección de Reinos. ¡Nos vemos!

Y cuando estaba a punto de irse, volvió Maddie con… una carretilla de albañil y un kilo de azúcar. Se sacó una escobilla de entre sus tirabuzones verdes y empezó a barrer la montaña de polvo blanco desde la cumbre hasta que no quedó más que un minúsculo granito dulce. Raven no tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido a parar el resto del azúcar. Lo que sí sabía era que ahora Maddie llevaba puestas unas graciosas gafas de culo de botella que hacían que sus ojos parecieran gigantes. Tan gigantes como las pinzas de jugar a "Operación" que estaba usando para trasladar el grano de azúcar desde el fondo de la carretilla a su taza de té recién hecho.

_Increíble._

Raven parpadeó un par de veces más y regresó con Maddie a su mesa para terminar de comer. Luego de eso, se despidió de ella para reunirse con Daring e ir juntos al Grimmnasio. Planeaba hacerlo en silencio, y casi lo consiguió teniendo en cuenta lo ocupado que estaba él deslumbrando a sus seguidoras. Pero un poco antes de llegar a los vestuarios, Daring le hizo una pregunta que la dejó desconcertada.

- ¿De verdad eres malvada?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes: ¿en verdad te sientes amenazada por la belleza de Apple y vas a envenenarla con una manzana? – Daring dudaba a cada palabra que decía, como si temiera preguntar o en el fondo no lo considerara correcto.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me veo haciendo eso – Raven pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era ser sincera, ya que a él le costaba tanto hablar del tema. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

- Ya… - concluyó.

Al parecer habían llegado demasiado pronto porque en el vestuario no había nadie. Raven se puso su uniforme de Grimmnasia y bufó. Era dorado brillante, con rayas rojas y moradas por todas partes. En su opinión, una porquería. Pero a lo mejor era la moda.

_En Ever After High nunca se sabe._

Una vez en el campo, se sentó en la parte inferior de las gradas mientras llegaban los alumnos. Daring, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se sentó a su lado.

- Deberías sentarte en otro sitio – le advirtió -. Podría afectar a tu reputación estar cerca de una bruja como yo.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? – la cuestionó. A Raven le chocó la forma en que lo dijo, para nada principesca – No veo por qué debería tratarte como una villana si ni tú misma te lo crees – por fin la miró a los ojos. Fue una mirada cómplice, como cuando una amiga le reprocha a otra que se obsesiona con su físico*.

Por suerte el profesor de Grimmnasia, el señor Gingerbreadman, llegó a la vez que los estudiantes y Daring se levantó para saludar a sus amigos príncipes. Debía de haber un montón en la escuela. Pronto lo vio rodeado de princesas y otras chicas que se morían por un poco de su atención.

- Bien, escuchadme todos – nadie parecía interesado en la clase, mas siguió -. Hoy haremos ejercicios de resistencia física. Puede que ahora no os deis cuenta de la importancia de este ejercicio – en realidad, solo Raven escuchaba al profesor _galleta gigante_ -, ¡pero ya me diréis cuando un panadero chalado os meta en un horno y os obligue a soportar temperaturas extremas!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Raven, que internamente daba las gracias por haber echado un vistazo el día anterior y así no desmayarse ahora al ver al profesor.

- Bueno… eso. ¡A correr!

Tocó el silbato que llevaba al cuello y todos empezaron a correr. Si no estaban atendiendo, razonó ella, debía ser que el profesor les hacía correr muy a menudo. Se unió a ellos y dio un par de vueltas al circuito. Cuando ya no pudo más, a pesar de haber aguantado más que las otras chicas, paró y se sentó a un lado de la pista para no estorbar.

Una de las jóvenes se acercó y se situó justo en frente de ella. Era morena, con el pelo largo enroscado en un intrincado tocado de plumas, y aunque llevaba puestas las deportivas reglamentarias, iba de puntillas, como si en realidad fuesen unas zapatillas de ballet. El uniforme le sentaba fatal, como a todos menos Daring, pero no por eso se permitía aparcar su dignidad y andaba como si estuviera en una pasarela. La verdad sea dicha, tenía el grácil caminar de un cisne. Y entonces Raven comprendió que se trataba de la hija de la Princesa Cisne.

- Eres Raven Queen, ¿no? – la muchacha alzó una ceja y la miró con aires de superioridad.

- Sí – respondió reticente.

- ¿No te ha dicho nadie que el príncipe Daring es el chico más popular del instituto? – su mirada decía claramente que no le caía bien. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? – No puedes ir por ahí opacando a alguien tan maginífico con esa estela de maldad tuya. Daring no tiene por qué tolerar tu malévola presencia.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Esa chica estaba tratando de intimidarla?

- Pero, ¿de qué vas? – inmediatamente Raven se levantó y le hizo frente.

- ¡Ui, mirad! – se burló – La reina de los troles habla como una plebeya. Me parece que le sienta de fábula, ¿no creéis?

Raven estaba a punto de perder el control. Quería abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle unas cuantas plumas. Pero una mano firme sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

- No seas sapo, Swan – Cerise Hood empujó a Raven bajo su capa roja y se estiró para mostrar su altura real. ¡Hadas madrinas! Era incluso más alta que Briar Beauty. Un chico en el grupo de los príncipes se quejó de la comparación. Se disculpó con él antes de proseguir -. Si quieres meterte con alguien, prueba conmigo.

Si Raven estuviera en el lugar de la Princesa Cisne, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a Cerise. De alguna forma se adivinaba que a aquella chica le gustaba hacer deporte. Las amigas de la princesa la advirtieron y a regañadientes retrocedió, más por miedo que por prudencia.

- Ya nos veremos, plebeya. Esto no quedará así – alzó el mentón orgullosamente.

- No, claro que no – le dio la razón -. Tendré que esperar a que vayas corriendo a buscar a Sparrow para que libre la batalla por ti, ¿me equivoco? – la joven cisne estuvo a punto de contraatacar, pero sus amigas se la llevaron.

- Vamos, Duchess.

- No merece la pena.

- Es una salvaje.

Las princesas se alejaron, pero en su lugar vino el profesor.

- Señorita Hood, llega tarde. Otra vez – la regañó -. Espero que no se repitan las idas y venidas del año pasado – la miró con desaprobación.

- Sí, señor – respondió secante, no parecía que fuera a obedecer. Cuando el profesor se hubo ido para dar las instrucciones del próximo ejercicio, se encogió de nuevo -. Duchess Swan tiene muchos pájaros en la cabeza. Mejor no te mezcles con ella.

Raven no podía estar más de acuerdo, aquella chica era un poco rara. Sin notarlo, Daring se acercó a ellas, especialmente a la encapuchada.

- ¡Hola, Cerise! – la saludó alegre. En la distancia, Duchess se irritó - ¿Has pasado un buen verano? Apuesto a que me has echado de menos – y pretendió impresionarla con su brillante sonrisa. El resultado no fue el esperado: Cerise emitió un leve gruñido y de inmediato empezó a toser para encubrirlo.

- Lo siento, yo… Estoy resfriada.

Se ajustó la caperuza que cubría su rostro y se alejó con prisa. Raven creyó ver un deje de aflicción en las facciones del príncipe, pero si lo hubo se repuso más rápido que si a ella le hubieran dicho que era adoptada.

Algunas chicas de su colegio lo habían hecho en primaria para molestarla, pero no lo habían conseguido. Aún recordaba cómo se les quedaba la cara a cuadros cuando les respondía, risueña:

_- ¡Pues claro que soy adoptada! Se ve a kilómetros. ¿Aún os enteráis ahora? ¡Pues sí que sois lentas!*_

La clase, a pesar del percance con aquella compañera, pasó relativamente rápido. Al terminar se fue con las otras chicas al vestuario para cambiarse. Incluso entonces no le quitaron la vista de encima. Creyó que algunas intentaban acercarse para amedrentarla, pero se echaban atrás al darse cuenta de que Cerise seguía pululando a su alrededor, como un lobo al acecho. Se alegró de ello, pues de esa manera pudo estar cerca cuando esta se cambiaba de ropa y así observarla mejor.

En efecto, estaba fuerte. Tenía hasta músculo, en los brazos y en las piernas. ¿Se entrenaría sola? También pudo ver que tenía un tono de piel como de melocotón pero ligeramente más moreno. Su cabello era muy largo, de color marrón oscuro, rayando el negro, salvo por un mechón delantero y mitad del flequillo, que eran blancos. Y era guapa, realmente guapa. ¿Por qué escondería su cara?

La esperó en la salida, aún a riesgo de que la esquivara. No lo hizo, así que caminó a su lado intentando no incomodarla.

- Gracias – se decidió a hablarle -. Me has defendido y no tenías por qué. Gracias.

- No me las des – seguía seria y fría bajo su manto de misterio.

Cerise no era como Duchess Swan, desagradable sin importar por dónde la miraras. O como Apple White, amable pero con ese toque de altanería en su forma de actuar. No, era distinta, como ella. Se defendía de los que la encasillaban en el arquetipo de la dulce y cándida Caperucita Roja. Y quería ser amiga suya, aquella necesidad se había instalado en su interior cuando la vio por primera vez en el Grimmnasio.

Al final del pasillo, Hunter Huntsman se encontraba apoyando la espalda contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba ausente, con la vista perdida en las baldosas del suelo. Raven se detuvo, ahí concluía su paseo con Cerise. La enigmática hija de Caperucita siguió andando como si nada, pero se volteó un poco e inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida. Cuando llegó a la altura del cazador, este abandonó la postura de descanso y le tendió un brazo. Cerise enroscó los suyos alrededor del de Hunter y juntos desaparecieron por unas puertas que daban al exterior.

Quizás Hunter sería un buen punto de partida para relacionarse con Cerise.

De todas formas, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Había llegado la hora de su última clase del día: Música. Raven esperaba que aquella clase compensara los sube y bajas del día, pero de nuevo la acompañó la suerte de la villana del cuento.

El caos reinante en el aula de Música no era ni de lejos como el que había presenciado en Literatura Fabulosa. Los adolescentes que allí había charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos, o tecleaban en sus móviles en silencio, o jugaban al fútbol con pelotillas de papel. Era una anarquía pacífica.

Entre todos los presentes reconoció a la hija del Gato de Cheshire, que se entretenía apareciendo y desapareciendo delante de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes, dejando tras de sí su amplia sonrisa. Una chica de pelo blanco practicaba una melodía llena de ritmo con la flauta travesera, causando que unos ratoncitos bailaran al compás.

- Disculpa – preguntar a la joven intérprete parecía la elección más acertada -. ¿Dónde está el profesor? – según la hora de su espejo-pad, había llegado justo a tiempo.

- Hoy no viene, papá ha ido a ver al director Grimm por no sé qué asunto de una alumna nue… - fue en ese momento que vio con quién estaba hablando. Se quedó muda un segundo más antes de salir del estupor inicial - ¡Vaya, de ti! Raven, ¿verdad? – la mencionada ya no se molestó en reaccionar ante el temor de los demás hacia su persona y simplemente le devolvió el saludo – Soy Melody Piper, su hija.

- Claro, mucho gusto – algo sí había aprendido: el profesor de Música sería el Flautista de Hamelín. La conversación se vio interrumpida por uno de los _futbolistas_, que se interpuso entre las dos.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Tú eres la chica Queen? Menuda decepción. ¡Pero si parece una muñequita tierna y adorable! – se mofó el muchacho con sus amigos.

Era alto, pero ni por asomo como Cerise o Hunter. Quizá como los hermanos Charming, pero no más. Era pelirojo, iba vestido de verde de arriba a abajo y llevaba un gorrito con una pluma roja en un lateral. Sus "secuaces" se arremolinaron a su lado e hicieron piña, apoyando a su líder. Todos vestían igual, el estilo punk que había visto con anterioridad en Economía Bruja, pero salpicado de verdes y con complementos raros, más burdos.

- Creo que le debes una disculpa a Duchess – agregó el pelirojo -. No es nada personal, preciosa, pero le tengo aprecio y no me gusta que los "don nadies" se metan con la gente a la que aprecio – el chico parecía bromista al principio, pero hablaba en serio.

- Vamos, Sparrow, ella no te ha hecho nada – Melody quiso detener una posible disputa -. A demás, seguro que Duchess lo ha exagerado, ya sabes cómo es.

Por un momento Raven creyó que Sparrow no atendería a razones, como su _amiga_, pero pudo ver que tenía más sentido común de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- Mmm, de acuerdo – consintió, y sin previo aviso besó el dorso de la mano de Raven -. Hasta la vista, encanto. No me guardes rencor, ¿sí?

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, su séquito lo siguió y se marcharon de la sala.

- Y ese era… - Raven alzó una ceja, mirando a Melody.

- Sparrow Hood, el hijo de Robin Hood, y sus Secuaces – respondió como si nada -. Se creen muy guays porque tienen un grupo que toca en todos los eventos oficiales del insti. Tranquila – le sonrió amigablemente -, puedes irte. Nadie te va a decir nada.

Raven no vio el motivo por el que debía permanecer allí, así que se fue por donde había venido. Encontró su taquilla y se tomó su tiempo para ordenarla apropiadamente para el día siguiente, y cuando llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse de espaldas sobre la cama y quedarse ahí un buen rato. Pasado ese tiempo, Madeline llamó a la puerta y Raven le hizo un resumen de su jornada mientras bebían una taza de té calentito. A Maddie le pareció "abracadabrante" la idea de hacerse amigas de Cerise, y le apuntó que Cedar había sido su compañera de cuarto el año anterior, por si le servía de algo.

Cuando Maddie se fue, llegó Apple. Se la veía contenta, había tenido una pausa entre clases para pasarse por la Zapatilla de Cristal y comprarse unos zapatos.

- Bueno, Raven, cuéntame – preguntó distraídamente mientras recolocaba todo su armario -, ¿qué tal tu primer día de clase?

Trató de encontrar las palabras que pudieran definir un día tan intenso como el que había vivido. Finalmente dio con la expresión perfecta.

- ¿Sabes lo que es una montaña rusa? – se cercioró.

Apple asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

- Sí, es eso que los plebeyos usan para experimentar una subida de adrenalina. Yo, personalmente, prefiero los torneos de justas.

- Pues así ha sido mi día.

Por suerte Apple no insistió. Tampoco habría podido. Cuando acabó de acomodar sus zapatos nuevos, se giró para encontrarse a una Raven exhausta y profundamente dormida. Con cuidado, la zafó de los zapatos, el pasador y la arropó con las mantas. No le parecía apropiado dejarla dormir con el vestido aún puesto, pero no quería despertarla. Y aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, se obligó a coger las toallitas desmaquilladoras de su cómoda y deslizarlas suavemente sobre los labios de Raven.

Se había pasado todo el día tratando de olvidar la agonía que le causaba pensar en el aspecto de su compañera, intentando inducir en su mente la idea de que lo que había visto no era real.

Pero ahí estaban. Labios rojos como la sangre. Tan reales como el resto de cosas que hacían de Raven una Blancanieves físicamente perfecta.

Un lánguido suspiro se coló entre sus propios labios. Acarició los cabellos negros como el ébano de su Reina Malvada y se levantó del borde de la cama que le había comprado pensando que se adaptaba a los gustos de una villana.

Ahora ya no le parecía tan apropiada. Nada lo era, en realidad.

Todo se desmoronaba. Todo cuanto se había esforzado en construir en los últimos diez años.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**¡Aquí estamos, una vez más! Ahora ascendiendo a lo más alto. Como veis he adaptado un par de escenas de El cuento de Raven (serie) y de El Libro del Destino (libro).**

***Las frases marcadas con el asterisco son una dedicatoria especial a la preciosa chiquita que inspiró algunos rasgos del carácter de Raven. ¡Sheyla, para ti, guapísima! Si es que llegas a leer esto, que... ¬_¬**

**Aquí terminan por el momento las presentaciones de los personajes. A partir de ahora serán más bien esporádicas. Quería incluir también a Hopper, pero es que me quedaba un poco largo el inciso. ¡Pobre, en todos los fics que estoy leyendo lo dejan para el final!**

**Ahora sí: IDEAS! Estoy en blanco. ¿Qué hago? ¿Adapto? ¿Soy creativa? ¡Arggg!**

**¿Os viene bien el próximo jueves? ¡A mi fatal! Pero haré un esfuerzo. ¡Chao!**


End file.
